Revelations
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru. Rewrite of Frozen Sunshine!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes** - Alright, here's the first chapter of the rewrite! For this version of the story, I plan to delve deeper into the emotions of the characters and I also plan to add more fight scenes! Oh, if you're a new reader to this story, then I suggest you just read this version. xD You can read the other one if you want, but eh... Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Revelations!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - I Know Your True Feelings Now... <strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a sigh as he trudged through the green forests that were closing in on his home village, Konoha. He had finally returned from a month-long mission, and he was beyond exhausted. All he wanted to do was take a shower, snuggle in his warm sheets, and sleep for a week. Maybe he would visit Ichiraku's Ramen as well... That sounded so damn good right now.<p>

Naruto kept on walking in silence as he listened to the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves. It calmed him down and brought a serene smile to his face. Of course, with his luck, Naruto's feelings of joy and peace were obliterated in the next second.

"Naruto," a cold, smooth voice called out from behind him.

Naruto tensed. That voice... Could it be?

Naruto knew that smooth, masculine voice and he knew it extremely well... It was the voice of a certain someone who had betrayed Konoha... Someone who has made Sakura shed countless tears over the years... And the very someone whom Naruto considered as his ex-best friend..

Narrowing his cerulean-blue eyes, Naruto turned to stare at the familiar, dark-haired man, who was standing right across from him. Sasuke... It really was the Uchiha.

At this moment in time, Naruto felt straight out confused. Sasuke was here... But why? Did Sasuke plan to return to the village?

A jolt of excitement ran through Naruto's body at that thought. Could it really be true? Sasuke was willingly going to come back to Konoha? He'd stop being a rogue nin and instead become a Konoha nin again?

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"To get rid of you and afterwards... get rid of Konoha," Sasuke replied, instantaneously. His tone of voice was stoic and cold, portraying no emotion to the ears.

All positive thoughts regarding Sasuke in Naruto's head vanished almost immediately. Of course. He should have really expected that, given what had happened just a few months earlier. Sasuke was no longer the Sasuke that he had known. The Sasuke before him was a crazy, insane murderer. This Sasuke was a man who had murdered many people without any qualms. This Sasuke was a man that no longer knew what love is. He only knew hatred.

Just a few months ago, Sasuke had ended Danzo's life with his bare hands. He had also tried to kill Kakashi and even Sakura! He didn't even seem to recognize the remaining Team Seven members as people he used to know. They were just like strangers in his eyes and that hurt... a lot.

Naruto bit his lip before giving a huge, fake smile. "As if, I'll let you! I'm going to bring you back to Konoha for Sakura-chan's sake!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto's boisterous, yet meaningless words and launched himself towards the blonde. A Chidori crackled in his hand.

Naruto quickly countered Sasuke's Chidori with a hastily formed Rasengan, causing both boys to fly back from the impact of the two twin attacks.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was ready for it. The second he felt his feet land on the trunk of an old tree, he leapt forwards and yelled, "Amaterasu!"

Sasuke formed the fire jutsu, feeling his eyes start to burn, as he covered the entire forest in flames, not caring that he was starting a wild fire. He wanted Konoha to burn anyways.

Naruto's eyes widened as he struggled to stand up from the branch of the tree on which he had fallen. He could feel his body start be consumed by heat... Shit. If he didn't get out of here quick, he might actually die.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw blue. It was a river, a river that led to the Valley of the End. Perfect. He could evade the fire if he managed to dive in.

Desperately, Naruto leapt off the tree and dove down into the river. He felt his body be assaulted by the coolness of the river, and knew that he had made it. But... what now? He knew that Sasuke would probably be waiting up there to shove a Chidori down his chest. He didn't want that... again.

_'Kage Bushin...'_ Naruto held his breath and formed twenty shadow clones. He watched as all of them leapt up from the water. Almost simultaneously, he felt all of them get obliterated. So... the fire was still raging, either that or Sasuke was attacking them in futile attempts to find the true Naruto.

At this point, Naruto felt his lungs constrict. He knew that he needed air soon, but if he was to go up, then he knew that he'd be done for.

_'I have to talk to him...'_ Naruto narrowed his cerulean-blue eyes._ 'I have to talk some sense into him... Even if I die doing it! It's all for Sakura-chan's sake!'_

Naruto had a promise to fulfill and he would never ever go back on his word. That was his ninja way, and it would stay as his ninja way until the moment of his death. He had to bring Sasuke back to Sakura! Even if it hurt, knowing that Sakura loved Sasuke, Naruto would bring Sasuke back. He wanted to see Sakura happy with Sasuke. Even if Sasuke is no longer the same...

Aside from the promise, Naruto just wanted Sasuke back in Konoha for the sake of the old days. He missed Team Seven and he longed for their old team interactions... Nothing was the same when Sasuke left, and nothing would ever be the same.

He had to talk to Sasuke! Even if Sasuke didn't want to listen to his words, Naruto would still say them. Naruto wasn't going to give up on the Uchiha... not now and not ever!

Naruto braced himself and burst out the water, gasping for air. Strangely enough, Sasuke didn't seem to be near. Did the Uchiha stop attacking? No. That couldn't be it. Sasuke was never one to give up so easily.

_'Behind me...'_ Naruto thought, feeling Sasuke's distinct chakra spike up behind him. He turned around just in time to counter Sasuke's second Chidori with another Rasengan.

Naruto dove down into the water again and swam to the edge. He stood up, shakily, and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the hot, thick air. It smelled of ashes and dirt. He didn't even have to look around to know that the trees were burning.

"Sasuke! You started a wildfire!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell?!"

Sasuke didn't answer. He panted for air as his left eye started to drip crimson red blood. He clenched his fists in anger as he bit his cheek in an attempt to stop the pain. Fuck. Why did Mangekyou Sharingan have to have so many damn drawbacks? At this rate, Sasuke was sure that he would be blind in a few months.

Naruto kept his gaze even as he wrung out his wet clothing. Right now was a perfect time... He had to talk some sense into Sasuke before the Uchiha decided to attack again. "Sasuke, stop fighting and just-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped as he wiped at his bloodied left eye. "Shut up! Don't start with your stupid talk about bonds and friendship! Stop talking about your stupid promise to Sakura! I don't care, so shut up!

_'He really has changed...'_

To say the least, Naruto did feel a bit hurt by Sasuke's words, but he didn't let it get to him. He was used to this by now. Sasuke had stopped being friends with him long ago. Naruto knew that, but somehow, Naruto just couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it.

"It's not about that!" Naruto yelled back. "I just want to know why! I want to know why you're so keen on destroying everything close to you! You have people who still care-"

Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence. Sasuke had sped towards him, taking less than a second to do so, and pierced his chest. This time it wasn't by Chidori, but by sword.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, forcing the sharp, steel blade in deeper and deeper. He kept his eyes trained on Naruto's pierced torso, watching as thick blood poured out of the deep cut in the blonde's chest. But... this wouldn't kill Naruto. Sasuke knew that he didn't manage to pierce Naruto's heart. For some reason, he just couldn't. He didn't know why. Was he still that weak?! He had done the same back at the Valley of The End.

Thick, crimson blood spilled out of Naruto's mouth as he struggled to keep conscious from the agony centered in his chest. It hurt... but it paled in comparison to his feelings towards Sasuke. He couldn't save Sasuke... Dammit... Dammit! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

With his last bit of remaining energy, Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken and flung it towards the Uchiha. He hoped that it would hit Sasuke and paralyze him. That way he couldn't leave to destroy Konoha. It wasn't the best option, but it was the only one that Naruto had.

The slightly dazed Uchiha leapt back, but the flimsily-made attack still managed to make contact with the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke dropped down onto his knees as he felt the Rasenshuriken attack the cells of his body. He could feel his body going numb almost instantaneously.

Naruto stood up, shakily, and pulled the sword out of his bloodied chest before dropping down on the floor.

_'I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry Sakura-chan...'_ Naruto felt his eyes close on their own and darkness take over his entire being.

_'Dammit... Why?!'_ Sasuke lay on the floor, trying futilely to get up. His body just wouldn't cooperate with him.

_"Why can't I kill him?! I'm not that weak child anymore! I should be able to get rid of him...'_ Sasuke shut his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he kill Naruto?!

* * *

><p>Sakura's emerald eyes widened when she noticed the huge flames billowing in the distance. The forest was on fire?! What...? Why?!<p>

_'Wait... wasn't Naruto supposed to come home today? And around this time too?'_ Sakura felt paralyzed with fear. What if Naruto was in that fire?

Without a second thought, Sakura sped towards the forest. As she got closer and closer, she felt dizzier by the second. She could feel two distinct chakras that were dreadfully familiar to her. The first one was of course, Naruto's, but the second...? Sakura almost felt as if it was... Sasuke.

Sasuke was the man that she loved. Sasuke was everything to her. No matter how many times she told herself that Sasuke was evil, Sakura still couldn't stop loving him. He was still everything that she wanted in a man, as much as she hated to admit.

"Sakura!" a female voice called out from behind her.

Sakura turned to find Tsunade and Shizune, both with worried expressions adorning their faces.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed. "The fire...! And, I think Naruto's in there! Sasuke too..."

"I know, I can feel their chakras," Tsunade answered. "We need to get them out of there, and we need to put out the fire too. Shizune, call all the water-type shinobi and get Kakashi here too!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, speeding back to the village.

"Alright, lets go ahead Sakura," Tsunade commanded. "We need to split up to make this easier, even if it is more risky."

Sakura winced and coughed a bit before giving a frantic nod. "W-We have to find them!"

Tsunade sped off into the burning trees and Sakura promptly followed.

Sakura ducked through branches, glad most of the fire was focused on the higher parts of the trees, but it was spreading, by the second. Shutting her left eye, the pinkette rushed through the trees, not caring about the scratches that she was getting. Sasuke and Naruto's lives were a lot more important to her than small injuries.

The smoke was starting to really get to her now. She could barely breathe and her vision was clouded too. Shit. She had to find them!

Sakura picked up her speed and sped through the forest before tripping on rock... No. Not a rock.

She stood up and stared at the item she had tripped on, only it wasn't an item. It was Naruto... an unconscious, bloodied Naruto. Was... Was he even alive?

She quickly grabbed his body and hauled it over her shoulder before she turned and found another body, but this time, the body was on the edge of the river. Sasuke...

Sasuke really was here... Sakura felt like her heart could almost explode, whether it be from joy or fear, she didn't know.

Rushing over to him, Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's limp body, quickly realizing that she couldn't carry both. No... She wasn't going to choose between the two!

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura half-coughed and half-yelled. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Sakura!" Tsunade called back, after what seemed to be forever.

"Come here quick!" Sakura cried out. "I found them!"

After a another few eerily quiet seconds, Tsunade burst through the trees. "Where?"

Sakura pointed to Sasuke, who was on the floor, and Naruto, who was on her back.

"Give me Naruto," Tsunade commanded before giving a slightly disgruntled look. "You carry the... Uchiha."

Sakura nodded and handed Naruto's limp, bloodied boy to Tsunade before bending down and grabbing onto Sasuke's. She felt his muscled body come in contact with her own. Shivers ran down her back and she felt like bursting into tears right then and there, but she stopped herself. She wasn't going to cry. No way in hell.

"Let's go!" Tsunade exclaimed, feeling Naruto's blood start to soak her shirt. That damned Uchiha... How dare he hurt her grandson?! She was tempted to leave Sasuke to rot, but she knew that Naruto and Sakura didn't want that. Biting her lip in mute anger, Tsunade motioned for Sakura to follow her.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Sorry, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sped off and soon afterwards, burst through the burning forest, Sakura following in suit.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, taking note that the two kunoichi were back with the unconscious bodies of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes!" Tsunade replied, hastily. "Sakura, come with me to the hospital. Shizune, are the Konoha nin working on the fire?"

Shizune nodded. "They should be at the back of the fire by now. Kakashi is there too."

Tsunade gave a sigh and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>-Two days later-<strong>

Naruto woke up to bright light and a painful soreness in his chest. Every single breath he took hurt.

Where was he? Naruto sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a white, sterile room, most likely that of a hospital, Konoha's hospital. So... he was home? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Or maybe he was dead... No. Sadly, he wasn't.

_'Wait... If I'm not dead then... Where's Sasuke?'_ Naruto's eyes widened and he frantically stepped out of the hospital bed, ignoring the pounding pain in his chest. He had to find Sasuke! He had to know if the Uchiha was alright or not!

Naruto stepped towards the door, feeling the pain intensify in his cut chest. He didn't care though. He had to know about Sasuke's whereabouts and condition.

Right before he could open the door to leave the room, it swung open, revealing a stressed out Tsunade.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade exclaimed, staring at the blonde with a worried expression. "You should be resting!"

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, instantly.

Tsunade blinked. Of course. Sasuke would always be the first thing on Naruto's mind. For what reason, Tsunade didn't know. Sasuke had attempted to kill Naruto more than once, yet Naruto still cared for him?! Tsunade didn't understand Naruto's reasoning at all.

She supposed it was because of how alike they were, even if they seemed to be polar opposites. They were both alone, with no one out there to care for them. They were both subjected to pain and torment, albeit in different ways. And... they were also best friends. They were nearly inseparable, but not quite. Sasuke did defect to the other side, after all.

"He's in the room next to yours," Tsunade answered, honestly.

"Is he okay...?" Naruto asked before he looked down onto the floor. "Or... did he not make it?"

"He's..." Tsunade trailed off, seeming unsure herself about Sasuke's condition. "Alright... Anyways, lie down and rest."

"Can I see him?" Naruto asked, staring up at her.

"No. Naruto, rest," Tsunade commanded.

Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly. "I'm not going to rest if you don't let me see him."

"Naruto..."

"Please," Naruto pleaded. "I just have to see if he's okay."

"Why?" Tsunade questioned. "If anything, you're more hurt. He stabbed you in the chest."

"I have the Kyuubi," Naruto answered, putting a hand to his bandaged chest. "The wound will heal fast."

"Naruto, you can see him another day. Even if you have the Kyuubi, it still isn't good for your health," Tsunade said with a small sigh.

"Who cares! Why can't I just see him right now?!" Naruto demanded, feeling a bit irritated by Tsunade's unreasonable answer. Why won't she let him see Sasuke?!

_'Such a stubborn brat...'_ Tsunade inwardly rolled her eyes. Once Naruto gets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. He was beyond stubborn, but it was a good thing. It made him a person that you could trust your life with, a person that wouldn't betray you no matter what.

"Fine, brat. Go ahead," Tsunade grumbled, finally giving in. She only hoped that Sakura wasn't in Sasuke's room. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side.

* * *

><p>Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's cold, limp hand. She felt tears rise up in her emerald eyes. Sasuke... Sasuke was in a coma... because of Naruto. Naruto had caused this... Naruto was the reason why Sasuke wasn't awake right now... How dare the stupid, idiotic blonde do that?! He promised that he would bring Sasuke back... not a Sasuke that was as good as dead!<p>

_'He's such a liar...'_ Sakura thought, feeling the tears start to slide down her cheeks.

Sakura kept her eyes trained on Sasuke's emotionless, yet gorgeous face. She trailed a finger across his cheeks and down onto his soft, yet cold lips. She felt her heart thump heavily in her chest. She missed him so much... and now he was back... Well, not entirely.

She briefly wondered how long it would take for him to wake up. He was a strong man, right? A coma should be no problem for him.

Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand. She felt a burning anger towards Naruto, but she also felt extreme guilt. Why was she so mad at him? Naruto... He had always tried his hardest for her sake... Was she that much of an ungrateful brat?

Yes. Yes, she was, and she knew it. She really only cared about Sasuke. Naruto was nothing in comparison to Sasuke, even if Naruto had been a great friend to her. Sasuke was the man of her dreams and Naruto was just there... She never wanted Naruto, but she also understood that nothing would be the same if she had never met him. He was always a source of happiness for her, but Sasuke was the only man that she truly wanted.

_"I'll bring him back to you Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her a big, fake smile._

Naruto did bring Sasuke back... He did fulfill his promise, but at the same time, Sakura had expected Sasuke to be alive and well, not in a damn coma!

Sakura burst into tears of frustration. She didn't know what to do now... She was stuck here in the hospital, crying pathetically for a guy who never liked her. But... she just couldn't contain her feelings for him.

The pinkette was so engrossed in her sorrow that she didn't realize that the door had opened. Naruto, the one person that Sakura didn't want to see right now, had entered the room.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing over to her, and giving her a big smile. He then turned to Sasuke and asked, "How is Sasuke doing?"

_'How is Sasuke doing...?'_ Sakura felt a sudden rage at those careless words. She stood up out of her chair, shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, staring at the pinkette with a confused expression.

_SLAP!_

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sakura's hand strike him in the cheek. Sakura had hit him...?

"How dare you ask if he's okay!" Sakura screeched, tear droplets dripping down her pale cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, utterly confused, as he tentatively put a hand to his reddened cheek. He just wanted to know how well Sasuke was faring. Wasn't he supposed to ask that?! So... Why did Sakura feel the need to hit him without reason.

"He's in a coma because of you!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What?"

"He's in a coma because of you!" Sakura repeated, this time her voice ten times louder and shriller than before.

"He's in a coma...?" Naruto asked, in almost a dazed tone. Sasuke was in a coma...? How? And why?

Naruto felt dread in the pit of his stomach. His poorly formed Rasenshuriken... Was that the cause of Sasuke's coma?

Sakura gave a frantic nod. "Yes! Because of you, he might not awaken."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes widened in fear and surprise. Sasuke's coma was his fault. If he hadn't used that Rasenshuriken at the last moment, then maybe Sasuke would be awake...

_'No.'_ Naruto pursed his lips. He knew that if he allowed Sasuke to get away, then he would have either been killed by the Hokage, or he would have destroyed Konoha.

Sakura stared up at Naruto, only to find that he had a dazed look on his face. His eyes, while wide, were glazed over and his lips were pursed in a thin line. So... Naruto, himself, knew that it was his fault for Sasuke's coma...

The pinkette felt new found rage. She just couldn't control it anymore. Naruto... He... He wasn't human. No righteous man would have done that to another. Naruto was a... "Disgusting monster! How dare you hurt him like this?!"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura call him a monster. He froze on the spot. She called him a monster...? That one word... That one word was the word that he hated the most. It was essentially his entire childhood and even now, it was still used from time to time. The girl that he cared about the most had called him that... Naruto didn't know what to feel. Was he to be angry with her or was he to agree with her? Naruto didn't know.

"Sakura, I-" Naruto started, only to be cut off instantly.

"Shut up!" Sakura sobbed out as she covered her tear-stained eyes with her pale hands. "I hate you! You promised that you'd bring him back to me! You brought him back half-dead! You liar!"

"Saku-"

"I hate you so much! I never liked you at all! All you are is an annoying idiot who follows me around like a dog!" Sakura cried out, unable to stop the hurtful words from pouring out of her mouth. She was just so angry at him... "I hate you! You hurt Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it, deciding to just keep quiet. Sakura wasn't going to let him answer anyways...

His breathing quickened and his body started to shake from hurt and anger. Sakura hated him. She really hated him.

Naruto could feel his heart breaking in a billion pieces. It hurt so much... He had tried his hardest to make her happy, but it was never enough.

Sakura's true feelings were evident now, given her huge outburst. Sakura had never liked him. The girl that he loved only thought of him as a disgusting, revolting monster. How could he have been so blind? He should have known that she only cared about Sasuke... She never cared. She only cared about herself and her "Sasuke-kun".

Naruto evened his breathing and kept his gaze cold and even. He wasn't going to show any emotions... He wasn't going to allow her to see him as weak. He wasn't going to cry for her sake.

At this point in time, Sakura realized exactly what she had said. Shit. She really didn't mean that at all! She was just upset and confused about everything! Naruto was her friend, even if she thought him to be annoying at times! She did care about him!

Sakura grabbed onto Naruto's arm, staring up at him with big, pleading emerald eyes. "Naruto, I-"

"I see... So that's how you really feel," Naruto muttered to himself as he clenched his fists in mute anger.

"Naruto, I'm-"

Naruto kept his gaze still. His eyes were cold as steel and his lips were pursed into a thin line. The usual jovial smile on his bright face was no where to be seen. He wretched his arms off of Sakura's grip and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura felt chills run down her back, but she ignored it. She told herself that she'd apologize to Naruto tomorrow. Surely, Naruto couldn't be that mad... He just needed time to cool down... that's all.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 1-<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes** - I'm glad that most of you guys like the first chapter of the rewrite! xD I hope you guys will enjoy the second chapter as much as you guys liked the first! This chapter is more or less on the emotions of the different characters. Naruto especially.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Decisions and Regrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto burst through the hospital doors and sped through the streets of Konoha, not sure where exactly he was going. The only thing on his mind was getting as far away from Sakura as he could. He didn't want to be anywhere near her.<p>

How could she say those things to him?! Didn't she know that he hated being called a monster?! Didn't she know how he was treated in his childhood because of people thinking him to be one?!

Naruto narrowed his cerulean-blue eyes in rage before a rough pain made him nearly fall to the ground. His injury... fuck. He forgot all about that.

Naruto slowed his running down a stop and put a hand to his chest to try to even out his breathing. He shut his eyes for a few minutes and focused on his breathing. It hurt... The pain was as fresh as it was when he had first gotten the injury, but now, it was added with the pain of knowing that two of his most precious people hated him.

Once the pain stilled, Naruto tentatively opened his eyes and took to staring at where he had stopped. He was at the top of the hill... near the shimmering lake. He was at the very lake where he had first seen an eight year old Sasuke staring out at the sunset. He was at the very place where he first realized how Sasuke and him were one in the same.

_'Sasuke...'_ Naruto started to shake even more. Sasuke... Sasuke was his closest friend... Naruto knew that it was a one-sided friendship though. Sasuke probably felt nothing towards him, given how quick the Uchiha was to abandon the village for power. Plus, Sasuke had tried to kill him three times. Three. Damn. Times.

Even though Sasuke hated him, Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate the Uchiha. He still loved Sasuke and wanted the Uchiha back to the village. He did accomplish bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, but... nothing went as planned. Naruto had always thought that he could rescue Sasuke out of his darkness, but it seemed as if Sasuke was already too down deep. No one could save him now, as much as Naruto hated to admit.

The old Sasuke... the Sasuke that Naruto could relate with was gone. The Sasuke that Naruto loved like a brother that he had never had was obliterated. In his place was a bitter young man who is brimming with hatred and only thinks about destruction.

_"Shut up! Don't start with your stupid talks about bonds and friendship! Stop talking about your stupid promise to Sakura! I don't care, so shut up!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes betraying no emotion but hatred. _

Naruto clenched his fists. He couldn't save Sasuke... In fact, he probably killed Sasuke! The Uchiha was in a coma, after all, and it was all his damn fault for it!

Aside from Sasuke, Sakura was still knawing at Naruto's mind. She was the girl that Naruto had grown up loving, even if he knew that she would never notice him. All she cared about was pleasing Sasuke... but even knowing that, Naruto still had a crush on her. He liked her for how she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Her intelligence too. She was extraordinarily smart and Naruto found that to be a good trait in a girl. It also helped that she was rather pretty, with soft, silky bubble-gum pink hair, and big emerald eyes framed by long lashes.

_"Digusting monster!" Sakura hissed, her eyes burning with the same hatred that Sasuke's eyes held._

Naruto felt a dull anger build up within him. Why did he even like her?! All she was, was a stupid, blind fangirl! She never cared about anything, but Sasuke! Actually, Sakura probably didn't even like Sasuke! It was probably his good looks that she was chasing after.

Naruto gave a loud, shaky laugh in a fit of sudden madness. He felt his life collapsing right in front of him, and he hated it. It made him feel as if he was back in his childhood. His life back then was horrible. He had no control over anything. He couldn't even choose when he could eat or go outside! He had nothing!

"I'm so damn pathetic!" Naruto yelled to himself. "I'm such a damn loser!"

Naruto leapt down the hill, feeling a sudden jolt of pain centered in his chest, and landed near the lake. He stepped over to the edge of the boat dock and sat down, trying to calm down his shaky nerves.

The bright, shining sun was settling down across the horizon. The sky was painted a beautiful range of colors ranging from a shining gold to a deep purple. The fluffy clouds, which were now different shades of color, were also dotting the skies in an artful disarray. The water of the lake was now shimmering in a multitude of colors much like the facets of glittering gemstones. It was beautiful and Naruto felt himself calm down a bit. He sat down at the edge of the bridge and dipped his feet into the cool water of the lake, relishing the cold feeling against his feverish body.

Naruto gave a bitter smile. What was he to do now? He had brought Sasuke back to Konoha and completed his promise to Sakura. But... now what? There was nothing to do now, and even worse, the two of them hated him.

_'Maybe I should just leave the village.' _

Naruto's eyes widened as the thought popped into his head. Leave the village? Leave all his loved ones behind? But, the more Naruto thought about it, the more he thought the idea to be good. If he were to leave the village, then he would never have to worry about anyone thinking of him as a monster. Even though he had won over most of the villagers, Naruto still knew that a few of them still harbored hate towards him. Heck! Most of the villagers, while they acted like they respected him, were probably still scared of him!

Naruto lowered his head and stared down at his clenched fists. If he were to leave Konoha, then he wouldn't have to deal with knowing that he would have to see Sakura around. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see the pinkette directing rude insults towards him, or maybe even trying to kill him. Knowing how violent the girl could be, Naruto had no doubts that Sakura may be screaming bloody murder towards him right now for hurting her "Sasuke-kun". That was the last thing that Naruto wanted to deal with, an angry, violent Sakura.

If Naruto left Konoha, then he also wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke anymore. The Uchiha could live the rest of his days in Konoha, if he was to wake up from the coma that is. Plus, he could finally hook up with a girl and recreate the Uchiha clan, if Tsunade allowed it. And knowing Sakura, she'd find a way to get into the raven's pants.

_'Sasuke and Sakura...? A couple?' _

Naruto felt jealously well up inside him. He squashed the feeling down as best as he could and told himself that if the two were to date then good! It was none of his damn business anyways! If they wanted to fuck and make out, then good for them! If Sakura was to be pregnant with Sasuke's babies then that was awesome for them both! Whatever the case, Naruto wouldn't be there to witness it.

The pros were over weighing the cons of leaving the village. Even if he would leave his loved ones behind, Naruto knew that they eventually would move on. He was a disposable person, and he was sure that they would probably mourn for a few days before getting back on track with their lives. The only person who he believed would never forget him was Iruka, but the chuunin had other students too, so it should be no problem.

Taking his wet feet out of the cool water, Naruto stood up and finally resolved to leave the village. He felt trapped here. It was a place where he didn't have freedom to do whatever he wanted. He felt as if he was an animal in a cage. If he were to leave, then he could finally experience what it feels like to live. As much as he loved his remaining friends and family at Konoha, Naruto knew that they couldn't give him what he wanted. Naruto wanted to be known as a person, not as a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

_'I'm going home one last time...'_ Naruto thought as he broke into a run. His chest hurt, but he knew it would heal. It always healed.

* * *

><p>Naruto leapt onto the balcony of his crummy apartment, opened the door, and entered.<p>

The familiar waft of ramen assaulted his nose and he gave a sigh. This was his home. His home for only a few more minutes...

Naruto stepped over to his small nightstand and grabbed the picture that was laying on it. It was the only picture of Team 7 that he had and the very picture that Naruto treasured with all his heart. But now... all Naruto felt towards it was anger.

In a fit of rage, Naruto ripped the photo up into three pieces. One piece with Sasuke on it, another with him, and the last with Sakura and Kakashi.

He was so done with Team 7. All of his "team-mates" hated him, and even his sensei hated him to some extent. Naruto was not blind. He understood why Kakashi only trained Sasuke and not all of them. He knew that Kakashi had only deemed Sasuke was worthy for training... And look at how the Uchiha turned out.

Naruto felt a bit of regret bubble up in him and he bent down to pick up the pieces of the picture. He grabbed all three and threw them back on the bed stand. He shouldn't feel regret. He was leaving after all. He was going to leave his village and his friends behind, for the sole reason of his anger towards two people. To him, those two people were the ones that he had cared about the most. They might as well be the entirety of his friends.

Stripping out of his hospital outfit and tentatively peeling off the thick bandages on his chest, Naruto headed into the shower. He felt pretty damn filthy right this minute. He didn't exactly notice it before, but now, he could feel it.

Naruto opened the shower spray and stood under the water, feeling as it gradually warmed up. He then grabbed the body wash and lathered it all over his raw, wounded body. It stung, but it was a feeling that Naruto was used to. After soaping up his entire body, Naruto grabbed his shampoo and thoroughly scrubbed his blonde locks with it.

Ten minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the shower, feeling a bit more refreshed than before. He grabbed a clean towel and dried himself off, careful to not irritate his wet wounds.

Naruto then tied the slightly blooded towel around his hips and stepped over to the bathroom sink. He bent down and opened one of the cabinets, and to his relief, found the bandages that he needed. Even though the wound would heal, Naruto didn't want it to get infected. That certainly wouldn't be pretty.

Naruto grabbed the bandages and clumsily wrapped them around his wounded, wet chest. When Naruto finished, ten or so minutes later, he slipped the bandages back into the cabinet and stared himself over in the mirror. Eh, while the bandages looked a bit sloppy, they would do.

Leaving the bathroom, Naruto stepped over to the closet and was just about to get his clothing he saw something glimmering on his bed. He stepped over to it and grabbed it.

_'My Konoha headband?'_ Naruto blinked. He looked it over, one last time. He wasn't going to be a Konoha nin anymore, so what was the point in keeping it? But... at the same time, Naruto had worked so hard for it. It seems to be a waste to just leave it like that.

Naruto shook his head. He wasn't going to keep it, no matter how much he wanted to. He was going to leave it, to show that he was no longer a shinobi of Konoha.

Laying the headband down, Naruto stepped over, with a slight wince, to his closet. He grabbed a black mesh shirt and his black boxers and put them on, careful to not disturb his wound. He then grabbed his usual track suit and slipped it on, noting that gama-chan was in its pocket. He had been looking for that wallet! It carried almost all of his money, after all.

'_I'm ready now...'_ Naruto thought to himself. He stepped over to the side of his messy room and opened the window, feeling the breeze gently ruffle his blonde locks.

With one last glance at his apartment, Naruto leapt out of the window and down onto the floor below, startling a few of the civilians as well as Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, staring at him with wide, white eyes.

_'Hinata...?'_ Naruto blinked, staring at the flustered girl for a few seconds before reality came back to him.

"Ah, hello Hinata!" Naruto gave a fake, boisterous grin. Shit. He had expected to just leave the village, but of course, something had to get in his way. It wasn't like he didn't like the purple-haired girl, it was just that she had bad timing.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered, her face blushing a bright red. She stared up at him and her eyes widened even more. That smile on his face... It was fake. Something was troubling Naruto, and she knew it. Even though she barely had any contact with him, Hinata still knew Naruto extremely well, better than anyone else. Just looking at his face, she would tell that he wasn't happy.

His smile was force and his body was stiff. His smile was a bit restrained at the edges and his eyes were cool and emotionless, not bright and cheerful. Plus, he wasn't smiling his classic foxy grin. That alone gave Hinata enough hints to understand that Naruto wasn't feeling alright.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked, out of the blue.

Naruto blinked in confusion before he felt dread rise up. Fuck. Did she know that he wasn't alright? How? He was hiding it well!

"What... What are you talking about?" Naruto gave a loud laugh, startling the civilians who were walking by.

"Naruto," Hinata said, her voice colder than usual. "Please..."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"You're not alright..." Hinata said, giving Naruto a worried look.

"I'm fine! Well anyways, I got to go! See ya later, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, giving Hinata a wave before speeding off towards the front of the village.

Hinata was left staring at his retreating figure with a feeling of confusion.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared up at the clock. It was already seven? It felt like it was only three!<p>

She turned to stare back at Sasuke's peaceful unconscious face. He looked so damn gorgeous when he was asleep. Well, when doesn't Sasuke look gorgeous?

Sakura let go of Sasuke's cold hand and stood up out of her chair. With one last glance at Sasuke's face, the pinkette left the room. She had to go home, since it was getting a bit late. Plus, she had to go talk to Naruto and apologize to him. He probably had enough time to cool down by now.

_'Monster...'_ Sakura felt her fists clench in self-hate. She really shouldn't have said that! Naruto wasn't a monster. No. If anything, she was the monster. She knew about Naruto's childhood and she knew how much that word applied to his childhood. For her to say that straight to his face must have been terrible for him. It didn't help that she also told him that he was disgusting and that she never liked him.

Sakura stepped out of the hospital and stared up at the sky. It was getting dark and really quick too.

She stepped onto the road and walked in silence as she gazed at the moon that was high in the sky. Because she hadn't been paying attention to where she was heading, it was no surprise that Sakura bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes as she stared at the person who had fallen to the floor. It was a girl with long, purple-hair cut into the hime cut and big, white eyes framed by dark lashes. "Hinata?!"

"S-Sakura?" Hinata struggled to get up.

Sakura stretched out her hand for Hinata to grab onto.

Hinata grabbed onto Sakura's hand and managed to drag herself back with Sakura's help.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, laughing sheepishly. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's fine," Hinata muttered.

"Oh, by the way!" Sakura exclaimed, making eye contact with the Hyuuga. "Do you happen to know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto?" Hinata blinked before she realized what Sakura had said. "Ah! Naruto-kun! Uh, I saw him earlier... He said that he had to go somewhere. And... he seemed to be a bit down. I don't know why..."

_'He seemed to be a bit down...?'_ Sakura felt as if her heart would explode. "Was... Was he crying?"

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "W-What do you mean? Crying?"

"Yeah, was Naruto crying?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He just seemed to be more dead than usual... Uhm, do you happen to know what happened?"

Sakura stiffened, feeling tears start to rise up in her emerald eyes. She knew that her words had hurt Naruto, and she felt extremely bad for it. If only she didn't have such a big mouth. And if only Sasuke wasn't so damn hot! No. Sakura knew that she couldn't blame Sasuke. It wasn't his fault. It was all her fault. "I... Uh."

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," Hinata said in a soft voice, noticing that Sakura was on the verge of crying.

Sakura slowly nodded before asking, in a hesitant voice, "So... Do you know where he was headed?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't know exactly where Naruto was heading..."

"Oh." Sakura wiped the tears off her eyes and muttered, "Thank you anyways."

Hinata blinked. "You're welcome..."

Sakura gave her a shaky smile before running off in the opposite direction.

Again, Hinata was left alone, but now, she was curious. She wanted to know why the two seemed so off. Just what had happened? She knew that Sasuke was back, but that was about the extent of her knowledge. In spite of herself, Hinata really wanted to find out what was going on, and find out, she would.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 2-<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes** - Alright, this chapter is a lot like Chapter 2. It's going to deal with the emotions of the characters more than anything else. Oh, another thing, there's going to be a few time skips next chapter! And... Sasuke will finally be awake from his coma. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - I Can't Take It Back...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura entered Ichiraku's Ramen, desperately hoping to spot her blonde-haired friend chowing down on fifty bowls of miso ramen. If Naruto was to be anywhere in the village, then it would be right here in this small but busy restaurant. Ichiraku's Ramen was essentially, Naruto's second home. It was the only place where he was always accepted, even back when all of the villagers thought him to be the monster.<p>

The pinkette scanned through the entire restaurant, hoping to find a head of familiar blonde hair, only to be sorely disappointed. Naruto didn't seem to be at the restaurant right this moment.

_'He's not here...' _

Sakura turned to leave the restaurant, only to be stopped when a cheerful, feminine called out to her.

"Ah, Sakura!" Ayame exclaimed, heading towards the pinkette, a kind smile adorning her face. "How are you doing?"

"Uh, good...?" Sakura answered, saying it more like a question than anything else.

"Oh..." Ayame trailed off, giving Sakura a confused look.

"Ayame," Sakura said, staring at the waitress with wide, emerald eyes. "Do you happen to know where Naruto is?!"

Ayame tilted her head in confusion. "Uhm, no."

"Was he eating here earlier?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes wild and untamed with worry.

The dark-haired waitress shook her head. "No, he didn't come in. It's been over a month since he has came in to eat! I heard that he was at the hospital though. Maybe you should check there."

_'I wish that he was still at the hospital...'_

Sakura gave Ayame a shaky smile and a small nod. "Oh. Uh, thank you."

"You're welcome..." Ayame gave Sakura a worried look. Why was she asking about Naruto? Shouldn't she know where he was?

Sakura left the restaurant in a hurry. She really had to find Naruto! She wasn't going to give up on finding him, even if it took her a week! Sakura was going to apologize to him. She had to. Naruto never deserved her hurtful words...

The pinkette stared up at the sky. It was already dark out, meaning that she had already spent hours searching through the village for the blonde-haired boy. And... she still hadn't found him!

Sakura felt fear bubble in the pit of her stomach for some reason unknown to her. Why was she feeling so scared?! If Naruto wasn't at the restaurant, then he was probably at home. Yeah... He was in his apartment. He had to be. That was it. He was resting in his apartment.

Breaking off into a sprint, Sakura leapt onto the roof of the nearest building, deciding it to be easier than weaving through the bustling streets. She balanced herself on the top of the roof before taking off towards Naruto's small apartment.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as Sakura forced herself to speed up. She had to get there quick! She had to find Naruto and talk to him! She had to apologize and make things right again!

Tears formed in her emerald eyes as she thought back on what happened just hours earlier. She remembered the hurtful words pouring endlessly out of her mouth. She remembered releasing all her pent up anger towards someone who never deserved it. And... she remembered watching Naruto's heart break right in front of her eyes.

His normally, bright cerulean-blue eyes were wide with shock and disbelief before they cooled down into a dead, dull blue color. His tanned skin paled and his lips were pursed into a thin line. Naruto never looked like that. He was always smiling and was always having a great time, even when he was hated by all during his adolescent years. The Naruto that had appeared in front of her after she blurted out those words wasn't the Naruto she knew and loved. Naruto always smiled, no matter what.

Her words... Her hurtful words... Damn it! Sakura clenched her fists in self-hatred. All those words that spilled out of her lips weren't genuine. She knew it, yet she still had said it. And... she could never take them back.

Sakura despised herself at this moment. How could she have been so blind?! Even if she still loved Sasuke romantically, it didn't mean that she hated Naruto! Naruto... He was her closest friend. He was the boy who had brightened up her Team 7 days, even if she didn't want to admit it back then. Naruto had always been there for her and he had even sacrificed his happiness just so he could bring Sasuke back to her.

Naruto loved her. Naruto cared for her. Naruto would do anything for her.

_'I don't deserve his love... I've never been there for him in his time of need. The only thing that I've done for him is bring him pain... I'm so damn selfish!'_ Crystalline tears slid out of her emerald eyes as Sakura hastened her speed towards Naruto's home.

Sakura spotted the building in which Naruto resided just a few feet away from her. She leapt onto the balcony of Naruto's apartment before hastily knocking on the door. "Naruto! Are you there?"

Sakura waited for a few moments for an answer, but all she got was silence.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, this time her voice stronger and louder. She banged on the door again. "Naruto, open up!"

No answer.

_'Is he not home or something...?'_

Sakura pursed her lips and wiped at her tear-stained eyes. He had to be home! Where else would he be?

The pinkette grabbed at the knob of the door and pushed the door, in a futile attempt to open it. She knew that it was most likely locked, but it couldn't hurt to try...

To her surprise, the door swung open.

Sakura felt chills run down her back. She ignored it and entered his dark, messy apartment. Sliding her hand to the wall, Sakura felt around until she found the switch to open the lights. She flipped it upwards and light flooded the previously dark room.

The pink-haired girl turned to look at Naruto's bed, half-hoping that he would curled up in the blankets fast asleep. Of course, the bed was empty, except for the gleaming Konoha headband on the mattress.

Sakura picked it up and looked it over with wide eyes. Naruto had left it there... but why? Naruto always wore it. It was a thing that the blonde-haired boy treasured with all his heart.

She dropped the headband back onto the bed and was just about to go search the bathrooms and the closet when a piece of paper fell off the desk and fluttered onto the floor. Sakura turned and grabbed the paper and her eyes widened.

It was a torn piece of a photograph... the Team 7 photograph. Sakura knew that the picture meant a lot to Naruto. So, why... Why would he tear it?

Sakura stared at the piece of torn paper. It was the middle of the photograph where she and Kakashi were...

Different emotions filled Sakura's being. Disbelief. Hate. Anger. And most of all, sorrow. Naruto couldn't have been the one that had torn the picture... right?

With shaky hands, Sakura grabbed the other two pieces of the picture that were on Naruto's bed stand. She stared them over, feeling tears start to leak out of her eyes again. One piece had Kakashi and her on it, another had only Sasuke, and the last had only Naruto...

Sakura dropped the pieces of the picture onto the bed stand and fled the apartment. She couldn't bear being in the apartment any longer. The pictures spoke volumes to her. Naruto... Just what had she done to him?

The pinkette sped towards the Hokage tower. If Naruto wasn't in his apartment, then where could he be?! Both Ichiraku's Ramen and his home were empty.

Sakura felt dread pile up within her. Just where was the blonde?

* * *

><p>Naruto kept running, even though his the pain in his chest had intensified ten times over. But, the pain of the wound was nothing compared to the pain of knowing that his two precious people hated him.<p>

After another few minutes of sprinting through the dark forest, Naruto stopped and plopped down onto the floor, panting heavily. His breaths came out ragged and uneven as he gasped for the oxygen that his lungs so desperately needed.

It was already night time, given that the sky was pitch black and given that the bright, full moon was high up in the sky.

Naruto stood up, shaking ever-so-slightly, before leaping onto a tree. He moved to the edge of the trunk where it met the branch before sitting down and leaning against it for support. Naruto was beyond tired, as much as he hated to admit. He had been running for over four hours at top speed without any breaks.

Shifting his weight against the trunk, Naruto crossed his legs and shut his eyes in an attempt to rest.

Almost immediately, Naruto was assaulted by vicious memories that tore him to shreds. He saw himself as a seven year old child walking through the streets of the village, hearing the villagers whisper among themselves. He distinctly heard the words "monster", "disgusting", "revolting", "deserves death", along with a whole lot of other hurtful things.

He remembered the way everyone would look at him. The glares, the hateful sneers, the hisses, and most of all, the insults. Naruto knew that he could take punches and vicious attacks. It was really just the words that really got to him. The hurtful words shook him to the very core and made him feel as if he was worth nothing. Of course, Naruto never acted as if anything was wrong. He would always smile and laugh it off like it was nothing to him. Only it was.

Words hurt. Naruto could always pretend that it didn't, but in truth, it did.

Sakura's hateful words towards him... They echoed through his mind and drove him crazy.

_"I hate you!"_

_"All your are is an annoying idiot that follows me around like a dog!"_

_"I never liked you!"_

_"Disgusting monster!"_

**_"Disgusting monster!"_**

_**"DISGUSTING MONSTER!"**_

Naruto felt tears rise up in his eyes. Almost immediately, he wiped them off. No. He wouldn't cry for her sake. He wouldn't shed any tears, no matter how much he wanted to. Naruto wasn't going to give Sakura any satisfaction.

Clenching his fists, Naruto evened his shaky breathing out before horrible memories of Sasuke plagued his mind.

Naruto remembered the fight at the Valley of the End. He remembered how badly his heart knowing that the closest thing that he had to a brother was aiming to destroy and kill him. He remembered the hatred burning Sasuke's sharingan eyes. And... he remembered his inability to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

_"You don't know anything about me! You've been alone from the start! What could you know about family?!"_

_"I'm going to destroy the bond that we share... by killing you, Naruto."_

_"I'll be the one to kill you first."_

Naruto furiously wiped at his eyes. He just couldn't do it... He couldn't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Sasuke... Sasuke meant everything to him. When Sasuke had left Konoha for Orochimaru, Naruto felt as if he had lost a bit of himself. Nothing would have been the same if he had never met Sasuke...

_'I have to leave... I have to leave now! I can't stand being near Konoha! I... I don't want to remember!'_

With shaky legs, Naruto stood up and shook the dust off his clothing before speeding off again. He had to get away! It was the only way the pain would ease...

* * *

><p>"When Sasuke wakes up from the coma, we are-"<p>

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, bursting into the Hokage's office, interrupting Tsunade mid speech.

"Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, staring at his student with a confused look before pulling out his infamous orange book.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gave Kakashi a shaky smile. "Sorry about bursting in like that..."

"What do you need, Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Uh..." Sakura trailed off before realizing what Tsunade had said prior to her entering. "Wait, were you guys talking about Sasuke-kun?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Now, what do you need?"

"What are you planning to do with Sasuke?" Sakura asked, disregarding Tsunade's statement. She had to know what they were planning to do with Sasuke. If they were planning to execute him then... she would put a stop to it, for both her sake and Naruto's sake.

"Sakura..." Tsunade warned, giving Sakura a look that spoke of irritation. Of course the pink-haired girl would ask about Sasuke. It was always the first thing on her mind.

"Lady Hokage, with all due respect," Kakashi spoke up. "I think that we should just tell her. She's going to find out eventually anyways."

Tsunade pursed her lips. "Fine."

Kakashi nodded before saying, "We were just discussing how we're going to handle Sasuke, if he wakes up from the coma."

Sakura felt her heart start to pound in her chest. What are they going to do...?

"He's going to be put under arrest and his chakra will be sealed," Kakashi finished.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in alarm. "What?! No! Kakashi-sensei! Tsunade-sama! You... You can't do that!"

"He's an S-ranked rogue nin, and he has betrayed the Leaf for Sound and for the Akatsuki," Tsunade said, her tone of voice steely cold. "He's lucky that he's not getting executed immediately."

"H-How... How long is the arrest going to be?" Sakura asked in a soft voice. She was afraid of the answer that she was going to get. Would Sasuke never get out of prison? Would he be there to rot forever?!

"It depends," Tsunade answered, training her honey-brown eyes on Sakura. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"What did I want to talk about...?" Sakura repeated, before the words registered in her head. "Ah! Naruto... I can't find him anywhere!"

"What do you mean," Tsunade asked, crossing her arms on the desk as she gave the pinkette a quizzical look.

"I can't find him..." Sakura trailed off. "I... I searched everywhere. I searched half the village, Ichiraku's Ramen, and even his apartment! He wasn't there..."

Kakashi's eyes widened in worry. Naruto wasn't anywhere in the village?

"Did you possibly send him out on another mission?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I didn't not. He should be at the village though. He was only at the hospital a few hours ago."

Sakura froze, her emerald eyes widening from sorrow and regret.

Tsunade noticed Sakura's sudden stiffness and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She already knew what the pink-haired girl felt for Sasuke, so given her reaction, it should be safe to say that she was worried about Sasuke's condition... But, didn't Naruto want to see Sasuke?

It was only today that Sakura had found out about Sasuke being a coma. And... Tsunade had been the one to tell her. Nothing could have prepared the blonde woman for Sakura's reaction.

Aside from just grief, the pink-haired girl was angry. Tsunade could see it in the Sakura's emerald eyes. Those green orbs were burning with heated rage and disbelief.

It surprised Tsunade, but she didn't question it. And now... she regretted it.

Given the look in Sakura's eyes and the stiffness of her posture, Tsunade could guess that something had happened between the blonde and the pinkette in Sasuke's room. The something that had happened probably translated into a fight, given that Sakura loved to speak her mind, especially at the wrong times.

"What did you do?" Tsunade blurted out, narrowing her honey-brown eyes at Sakura. "What did you do to Naruto?"

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade with a befuddled expression. What did she mean by that? What could Sakura have done?

Sakura lowered her head in shame. "I... I told Naruto some things..."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi spoke up, hoping that Sakura didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"I just said some things that I didn't mean!" Sakura exclaimed. "I... I-"

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked, again, but this time, her voice was strained.

"I told... I told him that he was a m-monster," Sakura muttered, her voice shaky and soft.

Tsunade's honey-brown eyes widened in shock.

Kakashi stared at Sakura with a look that spoke of pure disbelief.

"You did what?!" Tsunade shouted, standing up out of her seat and slamming her palms onto her desk, causing the wood to crack in half.

Sakura bit her lip as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Tsunade-sama, calm down," Kakashi cut in.

Tsunade clenched her fists and glared daggers at Sakura, who was now visibly shaking.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi warned, giving the older woman an exasperated look.

Tsunade retreated back to her seat in defeat. "Fine. Kakashi, go search for Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi leapt out the open window.

"And you," Tsunade said, giving Sakura a cold look. "Leave. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Sakura slowly nodded. "H-Hai, Hokage-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 3-<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes** - Ah, I was planning to update on Saturday, but the newest Naruto chapter prompted me to update early! Have you guys read chapter 698 yet? ; u ; It brought on so many feels... and so much NaruSasu. c; We finally know Sasuke's true feelings now. If you guys haven't read it yet, then I highly suggest you guys do! It's so worth it, I promise.

Oh... Did you guys see the full trailer for Naruto The Last? xD Guess we know which pairing is canon now.

Anyways, for this chapter, I lied about Sasuke... He won't be in the story until the next chapter. Originally, I planned for him to appear in this chapter, but I didn't plan for the first part of the chapter to take so long. If you guys were expecting to see Sasuke, I'm sorry! He'll be in majority of the next chapter though! Oh, I also have to say that the next chapter will have another time skip. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Deathly Discoveries<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - Four months later<strong>

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted just as she burst through the doors of Tsunade's office. In her hands was a thick scroll with the symbol of the village of the hidden sand, Suna, branded on it. "I have a message for you!"

Tsunade gave a slight frown as she eyed the scroll in Shizune's hands. The Kazekage had sent a her a message?

"Give it here," Tsunade commanded, extending her hand out.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune exclaimed, handing Tsunade the scroll.

Tsunade pulled it open and read it over.

_'Naruto Uzumaki has been found-'_ Tsunade's honey-brown eyes widened in shock as she read the words written on the papyrus scroll. Naruto... They found Naruto?! She felt hope rise up within her for the first time in a month. A smile threatened to smooth out her pursed lips, but she kept her gaze even as she continued reading.

_'-a few miles from Suna, but he is no longer alive.'_ Tsunade blinked in confusion before the words registered in her brain. Naruto... He was dead?! She reread the first sentence, hoping dearly that what she had read was wrong. It wasn't though. Naruto was really dead. He was found dead, and Tsunade knew that Gaara was not one to joke about something like this.

Tsunade felt herself start to shake from the shock of it all, but still, she kept on reading. She had to know the full extent of what had happened.

_'He was found a day ago already dead on the spot and he seemed to be dead for a day to a few days at most. He had his throat slit to the point that his head was barely attached to his head. His body was covered in deep stab wounds, around twenty-four total. His limbs were also bent in unnatural angles, and his right arm has been completely severed. Naruto was murdered, but by whom, I don't know. His body is now in Suna. Send some of your shinobi to retrieve the body, if you want to that is...' _

Tsunade dropped the scroll onto the floor as her terror made its way through her body. Her normally lively, honey-brown eyes were wide and glazed with blatant disbelief and denial. Crystal tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as her lips started to quiver. Naruto... He was dead, his body no longer functioning. Worst of all, someone was responsible for his death.

Rage filled her at the thought of the murderer. Tsunade balled her fists up, aching to hit something or in this case, the person who had murdered her grandson.

Naruto... The Hero of Konoha... was dead. And Tsunade had no doubt that Naruto's last hours on Earth weren't painless, given the details of his gruesome murder. Naruto wasn't even seventeen yet! He had died so young! He never got to fully live out his life! And... What kind of man was strong enough to have done that to Naruto?!

Tears fell full blast out of Tsunade's eyes as she bit her lip in mute anger. No. She wasn't going to lash out right now. She had to keep an orderly appearance as the Hokage. She wasn't going to have a mental breakdown. No. Never. She was the Hokage. She was strong and she would act strong in the face of death. But... this wasn't death. This was loss. This was the loss of a person that she cared about, the loss of someone who had changed her life forever.

"Murderer!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her clenched fists onto her newly bought desk, causing the desk to snap into a thousand pieces. "Damn you!"

"Tsunade-" Shizune watched in horror as Tsunade crushed the already shattered desk into nothing more than dust.

Tsunade finished her outburst and immediately left the room to calm her nerves, completely forgetting about Shizune. Even if she did remember, she wouldn't have cared. The only thing on her mind was Naruto. Naruto... his bright smile, his flamboyant personality, his bravery, his courage, and his big heart. All of that was gone... Obliterated. Destroyed. Annihilated. Eradicated.

Shizune gave a terrified stare as she watched Tsunade leave the room with heavy stomps. She gave a small huff before turning to the scroll that was on the ground a few feet away from her. She walked over to it and tentatively picked it up. Just what was in the scroll that made Tsunade react so violently?

She opened it and quickly read it over. Her dark eyes widened with each word that she read. Naruto... Naruto was dead? He was murdered? How...? How could that be?

Shizune felt her heart sink. She knew now why Tsunade had reacted the way she did. The Hero of Konoha was... gone.

* * *

><p>"The message should have gotten there already, Naruto," Gaara said, turning to face his friend.<p>

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto answered, giving the Kazekage a faint smile under his Kitsune mask.

Gaara gave a nod before a small frown appeared on his face. "Remind me again, why you wanted to fake your death?"

Naruto turned his head to the side to face the "dead" clone that was gently laid in the wooden coffin. He stared at the cleaned wounds, feeling a bitter smile fall onto his face. For a second, he wondered how his friends back in Konoha would react... Would they care about his "death"?

_'No. Probably not.'_ Naruto knew that they were over him, but even so, he had to make sure that Tsunade thought that he was dead. According to Gaara, she was still looking for him, trying hard to find him even after months. He had to put a stop to it. He wanted her to move on from him, the same way he moved on from her.

"I'm no longer a Konoha nin, remember?" Naruto answered, his voice slightly strained as he tried his hardest to keep it even to the ears. "I left Konoha a while back."

"But why?" Gaara questioned, still unsure of Naruto's motives. He had never thought that the blonde would just up and leave his village like that. Naruto... He was loyal. Once he was committed to something, it was hard for him to quit. So, why did Naruto leave? The Naruto that he knew would have never done anything like that.

Naruto trailed a hand across the cold, pale skin of his clone. He mentally debated whether he should tell Gaara the truth or not. If he did tell Gaara the truth, then it would make things easier, but at the same time, if he told, he would have to deal with his past. He didn't want to be reminded of it, not now and not ever.

"Why?" Gaara repeated, sitting down in the chair near his desk. He trained his sea-foam green eyes on Naruto's lean form, taking in every detail of the masked blonde. He watched for anything that could possibly give away Naruto's current emotions.

"Eh..." Naruto gave a soft sigh, deciding to tell the truth to get it over with. "I kind of left after Sakura told me that she thought of me as nothing more than a monster... I suppose that it was kind of a stupid idea to just leave like that, but it really hurt to hear that she hated me. She was the girl that I liked after all. I mean-"

"I understand," Gaara cut in, giving his friend a small, understanding smile. "After all, those words... You saw what they did to me."

Naruto gave a laugh in reply. "Yeah, you were kind of crazy back years ago? I dunno."

Gaara gave a nod of agreement. Although, Naruto's reasoning for leaving the village may seem to be a lame excuse for some, it made perfect sense to him. Insults... They hurt. They constantly ate away at the mind and at the heart, and unlike injuries, they never go away. They stick with a person until death.

Hateful words and insults... That was the entirety of his childhood, and Gaara was sure that it was the entirety of Naruto's too. So, for Sakura, one of Naruto's precious people, to have said those words to him... It must have hurt him, a lot.

"Anyways, that's basically why I left," Naruto answered, removing his mask to smooth out his spiky, blonde hair. His lips were morphed into a bitter smile as he stared over at the mutilation that he had done to his own clone.

"You asked them to come here to retrieve the body, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I told them to come," Gaara answered. "Although... I did write 'if you'd like' in it."

Naruto nodded as he put his Kitsune mask back on. He gave one last stare at his clone before stepping towards the door to leave the Kazekage's office. "Alright. Thanks for everything, Gaara. I'll be going now. I don't want them to accidentally find me here, even if they can't see my face."

"You're welcome, Naruto. Just one thing before you leave."

Naruto turned back. "Hm?"

"Don't lose contact with me."

"Alright. I won't, I promise." And with that, Naruto left the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat alone at Ichiraku's Ramen in the corner of the restaurant. She gave a frown as she swished the hot noodles and dark broth around in the bowl. Honestly, she didn't even know why she was here. She didn't even like ramen that much. It was good and all, but it really wasn't something that she would eat every single day.<p>

The pink-haired girl gave a soft sigh as she stared at the familiar pink swirled fishcake in her ramen. Naruto... She was here because of Naruto.

Ichiraku's Ramen was Naruto's favorite restaurant ever. It was the one place that Naruto would go to whenever he had the chance. This restaurant... It was a safe haven for Naruto. Plus, it helped that their food was decent.

Sakura gave a bitter smile as she thought back on her blonde friend. She saw his bright smile, his brilliant cerulean-blue eyes, and his go-lucky attitude. Her bitter smile soon melted into one of bliss. She remembered the days of Team 7. She remembered eating here with him as he chattered on about the missions that they were going to go on. Sakura felt her throat constrict. She would do anything for Naruto to be here with her right now.

_'I miss you, Naruto... Where are you right now? I hope that you're okay...'_ Sakura blew on her noodles, watching in a slight trance as the steam rolled off of them.

"Sakura!" a loud, feminine voice called out.

Sakura blinked. She turned her head only to find Ino stomping towards her.

_'What...? What's Ino doing here?'_ Sakura felt confused. Did Ino really seek her out on free will? Well, that was surprising, to say the least. Ino hasn't tried to talk with her ever since she found out about Naruto's leaving. A bunch of others also kept their distance from Sakura, given that they all held some animosity towards her for saying those hurtful things. In truth, Sakura didn't blame them. She would have done the same if she was in their shoes.

"I-Ino?" Sakura gave the blonde-haired girl a confused expression.

Ino gave a huff as she glanced down at Sakura. She noticed how pale and malnourished the pink-haired girl had become. Sakura had deep, dark bags under her now-dull emerald eyes. Her soft, bubblegum- pink locks were now ragged and messy. Her usual red clothing was also crumpled as if she didn't care enough to iron it. She also looked as if she hadn't slept in ages given the fact that she would blink a bit too often. Despite herself, Ino felt some worry well up within her, but she immediately squashed it down. Sakura deserved it. All of it.

"The Hokage called for you." Ino gave a sniff. "She wants you in the office immediately. There's news concerning a certain... someone."

Sakura gave Ino a lost look. Was she referring to Sasuke or was she referring to Naruto? "A certain someone...? Who?"

"It's not Sasuke," Ino instantly shot back, giving Sakura a glare. "If that's what you think."

Sakura flinched. "No. It's not about Sasuke-kun-"

Ino rolled her eyes when she heard Sakura use 'Sasuke-kun'. Seriously, the girl still wasn't over him? "Whatever. Let's just go before Tsunade gets even more mad. I doubt that you want to be the reason for it."

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Alright..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that all of you have gathered here. I have some news... regarding Naruto," Tsunade announced, glancing at everyone in the room. Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Iruka, and Neji were all present in the room. She inwardly shook her head as she spotted a few of them shooting discreet glares in Sakura's direction.<p>

"Naruto is dead," Tsunade stated, her voice wavering slightly. "His dead body was found just a few days ago near Suna."

Silence encompassed the room following Tsunade's statement.

Hinata's eyes widened as she registered what the Hokage had just said. She couldn't belief her ears. It had to be joke, right? "N-Naruto-kun? What? H-He's dead?"

Tsunade gave a grim nod in reply.

Tears slid out of Hinata's wide, snow-white eyes as she started to tremble. Naruto was dead? She knew that Tsunade wasn't one to joke about death, so... it was probably true...

"How...? H-How? Who? Who would have killed him?!" Hinata cried out.

Sakura stared at Hinata with a worried expression. She knew that Hinata held romantic feelings towards Naruto. The dark-haired girl would probably take Naruto's death a lot harsher than anyone else would... Well, besides her.

"We don't know who killed him," Tsunade answered, keeping her gaze cold and even.

"How is that even possible?!" Kiba exclaimed in disbelief. "There's no way that Naruto was killed. He's too strong for that!"

Hinata felt her legs give up under her. She fell to the ground, trembling all over. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. Naruto... Naruto couldn't have died. He couldn't have! There was no way!

Sobs wracked her lithe form. Naruto... The man that she loved was dead. He was no longer on this Earth... He was murdered. His death was uncalled for. His death would have never happened if...

"I-It's all your fault!" Hinata roared, turning her head to face Sakura. Shakily, she extended her shaky arm out to point at Sakura. "You killed him! I-If you... If you hadn't yelled at him, t-then he wouldn't have left! He w-would still be alive today! It's your fault!"

"I know..." Sakura whispered, training her emerald eyes onto the floor.

"It's not your fault Sakura." Iruka gave her a reassuring smile, even if his eyes said otherwise. "People make mistakes, that all."

Kakashi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as a comforting gesture. He knew how she felt about Naruto's leaving, and having it rubbed in her face probably made her feel a billion times worse.

"No mistakes that are that stupid," Ino muttered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gave an irritated sigh in return. "How troublesome."

"Ahem!" Tsunade cut in, silencing all but Hinata, who kept on sobbing. "There's a mission, if you choose to take it, to bring Naruto's body back to Konoha."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Not all of you have to go, given that it may be a bit alarming seeing Naruto's lifeless body," Tsunade said before turning to Shizune. "Give me the scroll."

"Hai, Lady Hokage." Shizune gave a nod of agreement. She held out the scroll for Tsunade to take.

Tsunade grabbed it and rolled it open. "This is the detailing of Naruto's body. If you choose to stay with the mission, then stay here after I'm done reading. If you don't think that you can go through with the mission, then feel free to leave. Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay." Tsunade cleared her throat and started to read from the scroll.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been found a few miles from Suna, but he is no longer alive. He was found a day ago already dead on the spot and he seemed to be dead for a day to a few days at most. He had his throat slit to the point that his head was barely attached to his head. His body was covered in deep stab wounds, around twenty-four total. His limbs were also bent in unnatural angles, and his right arm has been completely severed. Naruto was murdered, but by whom, I don't know. His body is now in Suna. Send some of your shinobi to retrieve the body, if you want to that is."

Sakura felt her mouth drop open. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the others doing the same. The only person who didn't seem to be reacting was Shikamaru, but of course, that was Shikamaru. She could still see the concern in his dark eyes though.

Tsunade rolled the scroll up and dropped it on her desk. "Now, who's staying for the mission?"

No one moved. Everyone kept their stance in the room.

"You're all going to take the mission?" Tsunade questioned, giving everyone an uncertain stare. "Last chance."

No one budged.

"Alright, then. Head to Suna, tomorrow morning," Tsunade stated. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 4-<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes -** I apologize to the readers who were expecting to see the Suna mission. I'll cover that later in a flashback, most likely, Sakura's flashback. Anyways, there a time skip this chapter and... Sasuke is finally awake! Took long enough right? xD The next few chapters will have time skips as well. I'm guessing around chapter 7 or 8 is when the current time frame will be put in place. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Awakenings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - Two months later<strong>

Sasuke woke up chained to a bed in a rather uncomfortable position. His head was awkwardly pointed down and his muscles were stiff and hard to move.

Added on with his stiff body, everything around him was blurred out. Sasuke could barely see anything other than random flying colors that bounced around the room. He blinked his eyes in a dazed fashion, trying to get them to focus.

After his vision started to work again, Sasuke attempted to move his head to the side to have a better look at his surroundings, only to find that his muscles refused to cooperate with him. A few minutes of struggling passed by until he finally managed to turn his head to the side at a small angle.

Sasuke felt his eyes slowly widen in shock as he took in the room that he was situated in. He knew this place, and he knew it extremely well. He was in a hospital, the hospital of the very village that he wanted to destroy.

He felt disbelief build up within him. Why was he here? What had happened that caused him to be brought here?

The Uchiha raked his head for memory of what he had been doing before waking up here in this hellhole. For some reason, he couldn't remember the last things that he had done prior to awakening here. He felt like a blank slate.

Sasuke gave a frown as he thought hard on what had happened. A dull headache started to build up in his head as he forced himself to focus on the past. At first, it was a minor, dull stinging sensation, but the headache soon heightened to new extremes. Sasuke felt his head pulsing as the pain began to rapidly build up. The dull pain of before was now replaced with a harsh, stinging sensation that left him breathless.

Sasuke shut his eyes in an attempt to ease down the rough pain. His ears then started to ring as a familiar voice ran through his head.

_"Sasuke!"_

Onyx eyes widened as Sasuke registered the loud, flamboyant voice. It sounded so familiar, but who...?

_'Naruto.'_ Sasuke bit his lip in mute anger. Naruto. Naruto was the cause of his current situation.

_'The fight...' _He remembered now. Sasuke remembered the fire, the words, the attacks. He remembered piercing Naruto's taut chest with his sword, watching as thick, crimson blood gushed through the deep wounds.

He remembered feeling Naruto's inner pain and struggle. He remembered feeling the betrayal and hurt that Naruto had so skillfully concealed. Worst of all, he remembered the look in Naruto's eyes as he pierced the other's chest. Those brilliant cerulean-blue orbs... They were burning with deep despair and self-hate.

That damned moron! Sasuke inwardly gave a hiss. Where was he?! Naruto had hell to pay for bringing him back to this place... The very place where his family was slaughtered, and his older brother branded as a traitor, even though he was only following the orders of the elders. Sasuke hated Konoha. He wanted it to burn, and he wanted to be the cause of it.

Sasuke felt irritation start to build up as he thought of his life at Konoha. He saw images of his lonely past: images of violence, death, and... friendship.

_'No. I don't have any friends.'_ Sasuke knew that it wasn't entirely true, but he wouldn't admit it. Naruto... That idiot was the one person that Sasuke had considered to be a friend. Naruto... Naruto. The idiot dragged him back to this hellhole, so where was he?!

_'Is it possible that Naruto's dead?' _Sasuke felt his eyes widen by a fraction. While he wished that was the case, it most likely wasn't. The blonde idiot was near immortal, given the way that he refused to die. Naruto, most likely, was still alive and well.

At that moment, Sasuke felt like screaming bloody murder. Naruto had succeeded in bringing him back... No. It couldn't be true. He didn't want it to be true, but it was. He was stuck in Konoha now. His plans to destroy the very village were probably never going to happen.

Sasuke struggled to sit up in his ragged bed. His body felt so stiff and unused, but why? He really didn't know.

After another few minutes of struggling, Sasuke gave up and sank back into his choppy hospital bed. He gave a frown before shutting his eyes and easing himself to sleep. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, given that he couldn't even move his body correctly. He only hoped that he would be let out of this place soon, but luck was never on his side.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up hours later to find Sakura in his room. She was seated in a chair right next to his bed, but the top half half of her body was leaned against the bed. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly. Was she asleep?<p>

He took a good look at her. She looked the same as ever, but there was something off with her. Was she skinnier than before? And, was her body more haggard than the last time? It sure seemed like it.

Sudden irritation flooded Sasuke. Of course Sakura would be there waiting for him to wake up so she could attack him with her confessions of love. She was always there for him, even if he didn't want her to be.

Sasuke felt a dull hatred towards the pink-haired girl. She was a thirsty fan girl, and he hated those types of people. They hounded after him, wanting him for his looks and name. They were shallow creatures that only cared for the exterior. None of them wanted to know who he really was on the inside. They were shallow creatures and Sasuke had no doubt that they only wanted him for his body and nothing else.

Once Sakura woke up, she could probably try something with him, given how desperate she was for his love, and Sasuke was sick of it. Even if she had tried to kill him the last time they had seen each other, it wasn't hard to see that she still desperately wanted him. Sakura was damn stubborn and she probably wouldn't stop until she finally got into his pants.

That was the last thing that Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke felt his face slowly shifting in a grimace. He evened out his gaze into a dead look and shifted his weight on the bed, trying again to sit up. This time, it worked, but it left him beyond exhausted. Damn it! Why did he seem to be so damn weak? What did Naruto do to him?!

The raven-haired man forced his body to move. With heavy difficulty, he struggled futilely against the thick, metal chains that were bound on his pale wrists. Fuck. They wouldn't come off, and from what he could tell, they seemed to be restricting his chakra.

Sasuke gave a frown before attempting to activate his Sharingan, hoping dearly that it would work. If it did, then he could commence in his plans to destroy the village in an act of revenge for Itachi. Of course, it didn't work and Sasuke was left frustrated and annoyed. What could he do now besides sit down and wait?

Sasuke felt rage consume him. Dammit! He was so damn close to his goal!

"Fuck..." Sasuke hissed out, grabbing at his thin, white blankets. He gripped the thin sheets so hard that they teared through.

At that very moment, Sakura's emerald eyes snapped wide open. She was semi-unconscious, but somehow, she had heard a voice, a very familiar voice. It sounded like Sasuke. Could it be...?

Sakura sat up and rubbed at her stiff neck, given that she had fallen asleep in a somewhat uncomfortable position. She then stared over at Sasuke and her emerald eyes widened unbelievably wide. Sasuke... He was awake. He was really awake.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura was at a loss for words. He was awake! He was finally awake! She felt joy at seeing him wide awake, but she also felt distinct dread pool up inside her. Sasuke wasn't the same person as he was before. This Sasuke was an entirely different person from the Sasuke she knew during the Team 7 days.

Sakura felt her lips start to quiver slightly. The Sasuke in front of her... He seemed so cold, so dead, and so uncaring. The Sasuke from before was cold, but not to this extent. The man in front of her was a psychopathic, uncaring murderer hiding behind a pretty face... It made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Where is he?" Sasuke hissed, the second he noticed her gaze on him. He trained his cold, onyx eyes on her wide emerald ones.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion, not registering what he had asked.

"Where is he?" Sasuke grit out as he struggled against the chains, feeling them start dig into his skin.

Sakura blinked, giving Sasuke a confused expression. "Who?"

"You know who," Sasuke snapped, glaring at her with onyx eyes burning with nothing but hatred.

_'Is he... talking about Naruto?'_

Sakura felt herself stiffen. Of course... Of course he was talking about Naruto. Who else would he be referring to?

"Answer me! Where is the damned moron?!" Sasuke roared, angered at her lack of answer. He pulled against the chains, using all his remaining strength. These damn chains... They were restricting his chakra use. Dammit! He was probably as strong as a fly right now. He couldn't even activate his Sharingan, no matter how hard he tried.

"Tell me!" Sasuke hissed, still pulling against the heavy chains. "Where is he?!"

"Naruto..." Sakura paused, feeling her emerald eyes start to prick. "H-He... He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Naruto was gone? What kind of answer was that?

He kept his gaze trained on the pink-haired girl. He watched as large, crystal tears welled up in her wide, emerald eyes. Sasuke felt sudden confusion. She was crying? Why?

Sakura turned away to look at the wall when she felt a tear slip down her pale cheek. She didn't want Sasuke to see that she had started crying. If he saw her crying, then Sakura knew that Sasuke would feel intense pleasure. He was a murderer, and he was probably ecstatic at the news of Naruto's death. It was what Sasuke had wanted, and he had gotten it, albeit indirectly. Naruto was dead, not because of Sasuke... but because of her.

Naruto's leaving was her fault, and his death was her fault. Even though she wasn't the one to have killed the blonde, she still played a major part in his death. If Naruto had never left the village... then, he wouldn't be dead. It was as simple as that.

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on Sakura. He saw the slight quivering of her slim frame and immediately, he knew something was off.

_'Naruto can't be dead... can't he? She burst into tears at the mention of Naruto's name. Is it possible that Naruto is really gone...? Because of me?'_ At that moment, Sasuke felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. He felt regret start to bubble up inside of him. Almost immediately, he tried to squash it down, but somehow, he couldn't.

_'No. I shouldn't feel anything but joy. It's good that he's dead. I wanted that. It's great news. I don't have to deal with the idiot anymore.' _Sasuke felt his breathing start to shake. He quickly evened out his breathing, hoping that the pink-haired girl didn't notice his slight change in demeanor. He wasn't going to show any weakness in front of her. Sasuke knew that he was strong. He wasn't the weak little boy that he had been back when Itachi slaughtered his family.

Sasuke had always thought that having Naruto dead would bring him joy and relief. Naruto... the only person that really mattered to him was now gone. He had no more weaknesses, no more true bonds. He was strong now... but somehow, Sasuke didn't feel that way. He should have, but he didn't. What the hell was going on with him?!

Laughter bubbled up inside his throat. It was so damn hilarious! Naruto was finally dead! It was what Sasuke had always wanted! Naruto was really dead! The blonde idiot was no longer breathing, no longer living! But, somehow, Sasuke didn't felt feel the joy or the ecstasy that he had thought he would feel. Instead, he felt gut wrenching guilt that was eating at his chest and at his heart, or whatever was left of it.

If Sasuke were to tell the truth, he never really wanted to kill Naruto. Naruto... He was the only person that Sasuke really wanted to be with. They had a connection, even before either of them knew it. They knew each other's pain and struggles, inside and out. Sasuke knew that deep down, he could never kill Naruto. That didn't mean he couldn't try though.

He had three damn chances to do kill the blonde, but ultimately, Sasuke never went through with it. Even when he managed to pierce the blonde's body back at the Valley of the End and even during their last fight, Sasuke still never had the courage to actually drive his attacks through Naruto's beating heart. Of course, he wouldn't admit that. He couldn't admit that. It made him look weak, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

He was strong. He wasn't weak anymore. He shouldn't feel anything, but he did...

Sasuke felt himself start to tremble as he laughed his heart out. It was a loud, crazed laugh that filled the before sterile hospital room with waves of delirium.

Sakura's eyes widened the second she heard Sasuke burst into intense laughter. It sounded so cruel, but at the same time, it sounded so heartbroken. She could feel the hurt and the pain in the laughter. Although it still did sound mad, Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't feeling the same the first time he had bursted into unrestrained laughter. Back at Kage Summit, his laugh was cocky and full of arrogance, but this time, his laugh was hollow and shaky.

_'Is he really feeling sorrow right now?'_ Sakura felt herself inwardly shake her head as she outwardly wiped the tears off of her face._ 'I doubt it... It was probably just a figment of my imagination. Sasuke-kun wouldn't care... He attempted to kill Naruto a bunch of times without any consideration for Naruto's feelings.'_

"So, Naruto is really dead?" Sasuke gave a smirk, following his round of crazed laughter. He kept his tone of voice now cold and dead, as best as he could. He wasn't going to show that he was disgruntled and shaken up from the sudden news. He was going to act as if he relished in the death of his best friend. It was the only thing that he could really do, anyways.

Sakura pursed her lips and turned to face the Uchiha. The sight that greeted her shocked her to the core. His onyx eyes... She could see all the pain and the sorrow in those orbs, even if his pale lips were morphed into a cocky smirk. So... she wasn't just imagining it earlier. Sasuke really did feel something for Naruto's death.

"Yeah." The pinkette gave a sigh as she wiped off the remaining moisture off of her raw cheek. "He's dead..."

"Hn. Great." Sasuke gave another laugh, leaning back onto his pillow. He tried hard to look nonchalant. The last thing that he wanted was for Sakura to know what he was truly feeling on the inside. He was going to seem like the huge asshole that he was. He was going to act as if Naruto's death brought him joy, even though it really brought him the opposite. "I finally got rid of that annoying pest."

Sakura stared at the floor as she clenched her fists. Sasuke... He was lying to himself, and she knew it.

"Do you really feel great?" Sakura muttered, more to herself than to Sasuke. She doubted that Sasuke meant what he had said. Sakura could see it, could hear it. Sasuke... He was hiding his true feelings. "Do you really feel elevated knowing that Naruto isn't alive...?"

Sasuke felt his smirk falter when he heard her soft words. What did she mean by that?

His onyx eyes widened by a small fraction. Fuck. Did she know? Did she know how he was really feeling or was it just a mindless question?

Sakura felt another round of tears start to blur her vision. She wanted to leave the room, and she wanted to leave right now. It hurt. It hurt a lot to know that Naruto was dead, and it hurt even more seeing Sasuke alive and well. Sasuke should have died! He shouldn't have lived!

No. None of them should have died. They both should have lived! They both should have been alive and well! Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"I'm going," Sakura announced, suddenly. Shakily, she stood up out of her chair and wiped at her red cheeks. "Bye, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura strolled out of the room with soft, uncertain steps. At the last moment, she turned back to stare at Sasuke, who in turn, gave her a glare.

When the pink-haired girl finally left, Sasuke sank down into his bed. He stared down at the thick, metal chains linked to his wrists... So, he was back here. He was back in Konoha, but this time, he didn't have Naruto there to support him.

Sasuke shut his eyes and balled his fists. He clenched his teeth and sucked air in. His heart... The very thing that Sasuke had believed he had destroyed was pounding heavily against his chest. It hurt. It was a pain that mirrored the pain he had felt when he found his parent's dead bodies on the day of the massacre. Only this time, the pain was a thousand times worse.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped in his tracks as he felt his heart start to thump against his chest. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What the fuck?<p>

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Naruto put a hand to his pulsing chest, feeling a sudden rush of despair envelop him. What was going on with him? Why did his heart start to hurt so much?

He kneeled down onto the grassy floor and shut his eyes, trying hard to even out his now-shaky breathing. The feeling hurt, but not in the normal way. It was a gut wrenching feeling that reminded him of the time when he was fighting against Sasuke at the Valley of The End. It was the feeling of a breaking heart. But why? Why was he feeling this right now? He wasn't feeling any of this earlier.

After what seemed to be forever, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. The painful pounding in his chest had lessened quite a bit, but it was still there, lingering in his chest.

_'It's probably nothing...'_ Naruto tried to convinced himself, but in all honesty, he wasn't so sure. Something had to be causing it, only Naruto didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 5-<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Ugh, I'm so angry at the last chapter! Naruto's ending really made me cringe. Seriously? I mean, it didn't even tie up any loose ends! It never answered anything. The only thing that it was good for was a bunch of unneeded, forced romance that made absolutely no sense! Seriously! Kishimoto seriously stopped caring about Naruto, and it was plain as day to see that. The ending... was so cliche and so unrealistic. Ugh, I'm going to pretend as if chapter 700 was not canon. If I don't then, I don't think that I'll be able to write anymore SasuNaru. -sigh-

Given that I'm pretty angry, I'm going to portray certain characters the same way they are in the manga. Well, one character. I'm pretty sure you know who it is. Haha. Anyways, this is the last chapter with time skips! I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - I Still Love You...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - One year and half years later<strong>

Tsunade gave a groan of frustration. Being Hokage was so damn stressful! Not only did she have to deal with mountains of paperwork, she also had to deal with the recent news that Orochimaru had just been revived. Great. Just great.

She had just gotten the message from her shinobi stationed near the Sound bases that stated that Orochimaru was now alive. Kabuto had apparently been able to resurrect the old sannin's body with his own cells.

Tsunade narrowed her honey-brown eyes before grabbing the half-empty bottle of sake that was lying on her desk. Popping open the cap, she downed it all in one go, relishing in the familiar fiery feeling as the clear liquid slid down her throat. In all honesty, sake was the only thing that was stopping Tsunade from keeling over from exhaustion.

_'Where is Sakura...?'_ Tsunade gave a small sigh before she glanced up at the clock. She had told Shizune to call for Sakura over fifteen minutes ago? It really shouldn't take that long. Tsunade was expecting five minutes maximum, but that apparently wasn't the case.

"Tsunade-sama, you called me?" a feminine voice from outside the office.

_'Sakura... Finally.'_

"Come in, Sakura," Tsunade commanded, feeling as impatient as ever.

Sakura tentatively opened the door and entered the room. She felt a bit nervous, given that she knew Tsunade still held hostile feelings towards her for what she had done to... Naruto.

Tsunade watched Sakura's slow, uncertain steps towards her. So... It seemed as if the pink-haired girl was still afraid of her.

Sakura stopped a few feet in front of Tsunade desk before staring up at the Hokage with a calm expression.

"Sakura, I want you to go visit Sasuke in the dungeons," Tsunade stated, getting straight the the point.

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "What...? You want me to go visit Sasuke-kun? I thought that-"

"You are not visiting him for the sole reason of your own self-pleasure," Tsunade cut in before Sakura could get the wrong idea. "I want you to propose a deal for him, given that there is a higher chance of him answering if you were the one to ask him."

Sakura gave Tsunade a confused look. "Uh, what deal?"

"I want you to ask him to pledge allegiance to Konoha. If he agrees then he'll be out of prison, but if he disagrees then he'll stay in prison," Tsunade answered. It was a stupid idea, but she was going to go through with it anyways. She knew that Orochimaru would be after the Sharingan, and that was the last thing that she wanted. Plus, it wasn't as if she would cancel all his chakra seals. He was still going to have his Sharingan be sealed, given that Tsunade understood that Sasuke still hated Konoha with a burning passion.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked in confusion before he heart started to pound in her chest. She was going to visit Sasuke... She was going to see finally see him after a year of him being in prison, but at the same time, why would Tsunade want to let him go? "Tsunade-sama, why...?"

"I want him as an asset to Konoha, and I also understand that Naruto would want to see Sasuke be free. I can do that much for Naruto, even if he isn't... alive anymore."

Sakura stiffened at the mention of Naruto before she gave a small nod. "Alright... Tsunade-sama."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in an empty booth of a bustling restaurant, holding a cup of warm tea. He was pretty damn tired from his last mission, and all he wanted to do now was rest. What better to do it than at a crowded restaurant?<p>

A small sigh emitted from the Naruto's lips as he stretched stretched his stiff muscles. A small smile emerged as he sipped the cup of tea. He could finally relax for a while.

"Hey!" a rather loud, masculine voice from behind him exclaimed.

Naruto turned to face the man before giving him a irritated look. The man was a shinobi, and a shinobi of Suna it seemed.

"Sorry," the man gave a sheepish smile to Naruto before he turned to face the man, who also seemed to be a ninja, he had first addressed.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" the man whispered to his friend.

"What news?" the other man questioned.

"Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin, has been revived!"

Naruto turned around and stared at the clear liquid in his cup as he registered what the man had just said. He felt his eyes widen in shock. Orochimaru was alive...? How...? How is that possible?

_'It's... It's probably just a rumor and nothing more,'_ Naruto quickly reassured himself. There was no way that the old snake was alive. He had been killed, years ago, by Sasuke. And Naruto knew that once someone was dead, they could never be brought back. It just wasn't possible.

"What? How is that even possible? Once someone dies, they're supposed to stay dead!"

"I honestly don't know, but I heard that he was revived by Kabuto."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, and I also heard that he's out to get Konohagakure."

Naruto tightened his grip on his cup of tea. There was no way that this was true. It was just a rumor. Just. A. Rumor. Nothing about it was true! Nothing at all.

"You're just making this up are you?"

"No, of course not! You haven't heard? The news has been circulating for the past day already!"

_'I'll have to ask Gaara about this...'_ Naruto downed his cup of tea before slamming it onto the table, startling the two men behind him.

Naruto grabbed at his kitsune mask and quickly slid it on. Even if he was in a henge, he still liked having his mask on as an extra security blanket. Naruto then rearranged his dark cloak to better cover his hair before he left the bustling restaurant.

He had to ask Gaara if the rumor was true. He had to know if Orochimaru was really alive. If Orochimaru was... then fuck. But, it couldn't be true, right?

Fresh air assaulted Naruto as he stepped outside. He breathed it in, trying to calm his jumpy nerves.

_'Orochimaru is out to get Konoha...'_ Naruto narrowed his cerulean-blue eyes. If it was true, then... What would he do?

If Orochimaru was really out to hurt his home village, then would he just stand around and watch or would he fight? Naruto honestly didn't know. He still did care about the village and most of its inhabitants, but honestly, Naruto didn't want to face any of them if he were to go back to fight against Orochimaru. He especially didn't want to face Sakura and Sasuke. Both of them... They completely changed his world around, in both good and bad ways.

Those two... Naruto felt his heart start to speed up in his chest. Feelings of anger, sorrow, and betrayal assaulted him. They hated him. They ridiculed him. They mocked him. They never liked him.

_'Calm down.'_ Naruto forced himself to stop thinking about Sasuke and Sakura. He had moved on! There was no reason for him to care! They never cared for him, so why should he care for them?!

He broke off into a run south towards Sunagakure, given that he was in Iwagakure. Naruto needed to find out whether Orochimaru was really alive or not! If it was just a rumor then Naruto knew that he could rest easy, but if it wasn't a rumor then he knew that he would fight for Konoha because, as much as he hated to admit, he still thought of the village as his home. It was the place where he lived all his life. It was the place where all his memories, good and bad, were originated. It was the place that brought him so much sorrow yet so much joy.

Naruto knew that he would fight for his home, even if they wouldn't fight for him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared blankly at the grimy walls of the prison cell that he was currently situated in.<p>

It has been a full year since his awakening from the coma, and immediately following his awakening, he was sent to the dungeons of Konoha where he would stay until the Hokage saw it fit to release him. His chakra was sealed too, given the huge, red seal that covered half of the wall in his tiny prison cell and also given that his arms were bound in thick chains that restricted his movement.

Sasuke hated this place. He couldn't do really anything other than reflect on his horrible life and his immoral decisions. He did wonder though... Why was he here though? Why was he rotting away in a dirty cell? Couldn't the Hokage execute him and get it over with?! He did join Orochimaru as well as the Akatsuki. Wasn't that suitable enough for execution?!

Apparently not.

The Uchiha felt a burning hatred towards the village. Even after a year of imprisonment, he still held the very hatred that he had held back before the meeting with Naruto. He still wanted to destroy Konoha, but he couldn't. Sasuke understood that he was very much defeated, and that he would be stuck in the dungeons for years or maybe even for the rest of his pathetic life.

Sasuke absolutely despised everything pertaining to Konoha and its inhabitants. He hated Tsunade given that she was the very leader of the damn village. He hated Kakashi for acting as if he knew better than Sasuke just because he was older. He hated Sakura for being her thirsty fangirl self even after he had tried relentlessly to kill her. He hated everyone in the damn place! Everyone but Naruto, not that he would admit it.

A heavy feeling centered in his chest at the thought of Naruto. Sasuke knew that he was at fault for Naruto's death. He knew that he was the one who had brought an end to the blonde's life. It was his sword and his actions that had caused Naruto to perish.

_'It's good that he's dead.'_ Sasuke knew that he was lying to himself, but what else could he do? Naruto was gone and it was all his damn fault. He did want it anyways. He always wanted Naruto dead, but now that the blonde was actually dead... Sasuke didn't feel the joy that he thought he would have. Not even close.

Sasuke lowered his head and clenched his fists. He was just so done with life. There was nothing for him to do now but die. In all honesty, Sasuke did want to die. It didn't matter if it was a death of pain and humiliation or a peaceful death. He just wanted to die.

"Sasuke-kun," a feminine voice called out to him, effectively snapping him out of his dark thoughts.

Sasuke kept his gaze locked firmly on the dirty walls of the dungeon. He didn't want to see Sakura. Just one look at her brought on a new wave of guilt, and a flood of old memories. Memories that concerned Team 7 and memories that concerned a very dead blonde.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated, as she at her gorgeous, ex-team mate. She took in his appearance through the outside of the prison cell. His short, dark, spiky locks that framed his face in a way that accentuated his flawless, pale skin. His lean, toned body that was every girl's dream. His beautiful onyx eyes the color of the night and his gracefully shaped features. Even after a year of prison, Sasuke still looked absolutely gorgeous.

Sakura felt her heart started to beat frantically in her chest as she stepped closer to his cell. Even after years, Sakura still held romantic love towards the Uchiha, in spite of herself. She knew that she should hate him, but she didn't. She loved him and she knew it. Even if he had changed during the years of his leaving Konoha, she still loved him.

While the pink-haired girl felt romantic feelings towards Sasuke, she also felt romantic feelings towards a certain dead blonde. Following Naruto's leaving, Sakura finally came in terms with her feelings for him. The way her heart started to beat whenever he was with her, the way she felt her face flush when he spoke to her, the way she smiled when she was around him. Sakura knew that she loved him, but she had figured out a bit too late.

Sakura was selfish and she knew it. She loved both Sasuke and Naruto. She desperately wanted them both, but they were both out of her reach. After all, one was dead and the other never cared.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated again, noting his lack of answer with a small frown. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as the thought of him hating her emerged. She always knew that he held less than friendly feelings for her, but... it still hurt to experience it firsthand.

Sasuke shut his eyes in blatant irritation. In all honesty, he really didn't want to deal with her right now. Just hearing her high-pitched voice made him angry.

Sakura gave him a look that spoke of regret as she stared at him through the rusted, metal bars. "Sasuke-kun, how are you?"

She watched for a reaction from him, but she got nothing. Sasuke didn't even seem like he was listening to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tilted her head, giving him a confused look.

Sasuke felt his hands clench on their own. He felt anger start to build up, but even so, he didn't address it. He was just going to ignore Sakura and hope that she would leave soon. There was no use in lashing out at her, even if he wanted to. It wasn't like he could do any damage anyways, given that he had no chakra and also given the fact that he was behind bars.

Sakura pursed her lips before opting to just get straight to the point. "I have some news regarding your imprisonment..."

Onyx eyes widened by a small fraction, but Sasuke still kept his dead, stoic expression.

"You're going to be released from prison in the next week, if and only if you pledge allegiance to Konoha," Sakura continued.

_'Pledge allegiance to Konoha?'_ Sasuke's instant answer was no, but the more as he ran the thought through his head, he realized it to be better if he were to say pretend to be on Konoha's side. Once he was free from imprisonment, he could freely wreak havoc in the village until he was finally put down. He had to get his revenge. He had already gone too far to just stop.

"So, what do you say, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, softly. "You'll be free again and maybe we could..."

Sakura felt her face burn red at the thought of asking him out on a date. She inwardly scolded herself for being so damn childish, but she just couldn't help it. She could never control herself when he was around.

_'Revenge. It's all for revenge.'_ Sasuke's pale lips curved up into a small smirk.

"Hn. Fine. I'll pledge allegiance to Konoha," Sasuke answered, coldly. "Now, leave."

Shivers ran down Sakura's spine as she heard his smooth, masculine voice for the first time in a year. A small smile adorned Sakura's face and she gave a small giggle. "Alright, bye then, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura turned and left the dungeons, feeling her body tingle in joy. Sasuke... He was finally back in the village, and he would finally be free too! Maybe she could even restart her relationship with him. A blush enveloped the pinkette's cheeks as she thought of him and her alone together. She thought of his warm, calloused hand holding onto her small, dainty one in an act of affection. She thought of capturing his lips with her own-

_'No...'_ Sakura shook her head. That would never happen, but that didn't mean that she couldn't hope for it to happen.

Sasuke watched as Sakura left the dungeons. After a few minutes of making sure that she had really left, Sasuke burst into a round of loud, crazed laughter.

Yes! If he were to be free of imprisonment then his revenge could finally be achieved! He could finally destroy the village that he so very hated!

A smile threatened to spring up on Sasuke's face, but he eased himself back to his normal, cold self. Finally. He could finally have a chance at destroying Konoha and this time, there was no one to stop him!

The only obstacle in his way was now dead. Sasuke felt a smirk emerge on his face before it morphed into a frown. Just thinking about Naruto made his previous feelings of unprecedented joy disappear. Just the thought of the blond idiot made him question his choices. Should he really destroy the village that he was born and raised in? Should he really destroy the one place that Naruto had sacrificed his life to save?

_'Yes. I'm destroying Konoha. I won't let Naruto get in my way.' _

Sasuke put a cold hand to his face. He would destroy Konoha and everyone in it. He had to! It was the only thing that he could really do, anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 6- <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Haha, I see everyone hates Sakura. You have to admit though, she's the same way in canon. -sigh- Anyways, I thank you all guys for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me. :-) By the way, do you guys think that the pacing of the story is alright or is the pacing too slow/fast?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Intentions<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Naruto asked, the second he entered the Kazekage's office. "Is it true that Orochimaru's alive... again?"<p>

"Yes, it's true. Orochimaru is alive," Gaara answered, bluntly, as he turned to stare at his masked friend.

Under his Kitsune mask, Naruto gave a look of pure shock. No way. It couldn't be true... Sadly, it was. Gaara was never one to tell a lie.

"How? How is that possible?" Naruto muttered, feeling different emotions arise at the mention of Orochimaru. That disgusting excuse of a human being, if he was one that it. That man was the one who had had killed the Third Hokage. He was the one who had attempted to destroy Konoha more times than once. And... he was the very person who had taken Sasuke away. He had changed Sasuke from a boy who acted stoic for the sake of appearances to a man who was an actual emotionless psychopath.

"Kabuto revived him using his own cells that held trace amounts of Orochimaru's chakra," Gaara stated, his sea-foam green eyes softening as he stared at his shocked friend. He knew that Naruto was taking this news extremely hard. After all, Orochimaru was at fault for taking the person closest to him away.

Naruto lowered his head and clenched his fists at the thought of Kabuto. That stupid, back-stabbing asshole...

"What now? What's Orochimaru trying to do? I heard from some shinobi that he's going to try to attack... Konoha, again," Naruto asked.

Gaara gave a slight frown as he grabbed a scroll from a cupboard inside his desk. He unrolled it before motioning for Naruto to come closer. "Come here, Kitsune."

"Is that the message?" Naruto asked as he stepped up to Gaara's desk.

The Kazekage gave a nod before he turned the scroll so it faced Naruto's way. "Yes, it is. It was delivered from Konoha, just a few days ago."

Naruto stared it over before he felt his eyes widen in alarm. Of course. He really should have expected that. Orochimaru... He was still targeting Sasuke's body for the Sharingan. Even worse, he was going to try to destroy Konoha... again. Ugh. When does that man ever learn?!

"So, Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha?" Naruto gave a look that spoke of "are-you-fucking-kidding-me". "Seriously?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. It seems as if Orochimaru still wants to achieve immortality."

A sigh emitted from Naruto's lips. "Are you joking me? That's still his goal?! I mean, he was dead for so long. Couldn't he have, I dunno... changed his goals up a bit?!"

"Apparently not." Gaara gave a grim smile before opting to change the subject. "So, what are you going to do now, Kitsune? I know that you couldn't have just been curious."

Naruto pulled off his Kitsune mask before giving a long, drawn-out sigh. He ran a shaky hand through his spiky blonde locks before admitting the truth. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do."

In all honesty, he didn't. Before, he had promised himself that he would save Konoha if Orochimaru was actually alive, but now... Naruto didn't know what to do. He was a bit jumpy at the prospect of having to face his friends in Konoha if he was going to help them during the war. Even if he had his mask and alter persona to shield him, Naruto was still pretty damn nervous. What if they hated him? What if they mocked him? What if they didn't care about him?

He vaguely wondered if Sakura still hated him, given how she reacted that day, nearly two years ago. He remembered the hatred burning in her normally, bright emerald eyes. He remembered hearing as she called him the very words that he hated the most. Sakura... She was one of the people closest to him, and her betrayal had hurt him... a ton.

Sasuke's words and actions, as well. The Uchiha's betrayal had hurt him even more than Sakura's betrayal. Naruto knew that deep down, he held special feelings towards the Uchiha, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was his goal to save Sasuke from the darkness, but he had failed... miserably. Now, Sasuke was back at the village, while he was out hiding himself from the world.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead, and everyone knew it. Well, maybe except Gaara and him. So, what was the point of going back? Konoha was strong enough. They could withstand Orochimaru, but at the same time, Naruto wanted to visit his home. It has been over two years since he last saw the place, last saw his friends.

"I really don't know." Naruto trained his cerulean-blue eyes on Gaara before a small chuckle emitted from his parted lips. "I want to help Konoha, but all the same, do I really need to? I mean they have a ton of strong shinobi... I'm probably nothing in comparison to many of the jounin."

"They lost their secret weapon," Gaara stated, bluntly. "They don't have the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi anymore. As much as it hurts to hear, you were their secret weapon in the time of war, but now they don't have you. I'm sure Konoha will take whoever they can, and Naruto... You are extremely strong. Don't doubt yourself like that."

_'Secret weapon...'_ Naruto gave a small, humorless laugh. It hurt hearing it, but all the same, Naruto had always known that he was a secret weapon. "Alright then. I'll help, but the thing is, how? I don't think that they'll just accept me, given that I'm apparently in the Bingo Book now. People are out for my head."

"I'll send the Hokage a message," Gaara answered, smoothly. "I think that she'll deem you trustworthy after that. I do have to say though... Don't do anything stupid."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "When do I ever do anything stupid?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," Naruto replied with a bitter smile. He remembered his younger days when all he did was be an annoying idiot. He remembered painting the Hokage Mountain different colors and screaming "believe it" everywhere he went. It was all for attention though... every last bit of it. "Anyways, you'll send Tsunade a message?"

The red-head gave a nod before he grabbed the scrolled and rolled it up. "I'll send it immediately."

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto slipped his Kitsune mask back over his face. "It means a lot to know that you're still my friend, even after everything."

"Of course." Gaara grabbed a pen and a new roll of parchment. "You were the first one who accepted me, after all."

"Well, I guess I'll go back to the hotel room then?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, rest. I'll alert you when I get the final message from Tsunade. It may take a few days though."

"Alright, thanks." Naruto left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared over at the newly delivered scroll that was lying on her desk. It seemed to be another message from the Kazekage.<p>

She quickly unrolled it and read it over. _'I see... So, Orochimaru is now alive and out to get Konoha. Anyways, given the circumstances that Konohagakure no longer has a jinchuuriki as a weapon, I will offer you a man who is just as strong as the Kyuubi himself.'_

A quizzical expression appeared on Tsunade's face. Gaara was offering a shinobi to help combat Orochimaru? Why just one?

_'He is a strong shinobi, and a very close friend of mine. He, himself, offered to fight for Konoha given that he hasn't had the best experiences with Orochimaru. The name that he goes by is The Kitsune Shadow.' _

Honey-brown eyes widened in disbelief when she read the name of the man. The Kazekage was offering a dangerous, S-ranked Assassin to help Konoha? How could that man be trustworthy in any way?

She had heard about The Kitsune Shadow from all the gossip centered on him. He was a cold, heartless man who killed for money and only money. He was one who killed, uncaring even if the innocent got hurt. While shinobi were supposed to kill on order, they weren't supposed to touch any innocent civilians... The man was the complete opposite, killing whoever he wanted.

Aside from his power and cruelty, was the fact that no one knew anything about him. No one knew who he was under the Kitsune mask, and no one knew where he was from. The only thing known about him is that he's male. What was even weirder was that he seemingly came out of nowhere. It was only two years ago that he popped up, instilling terror into people's souls.

She would be stupid to let the man like this into the village, even if Gaara knew him on a personal level.

_'Don't fret about how trustworthy he is. He's on our side of the fight, I can for sure promise you that, Tsunade. He won't hurt any Konoha nin.' _

Tsunade pursed her lips. Suna was one of Konoha's major allies, plus there was absolutely no reason for Gaara to lie, given that the red-head felt indebted to the village because of Naruto.

Naruto was the one who had changed Gaara for the better. He was the one person who had changed the murderous, lonesome little boy to a man with strong morals. She knew that Gaara wouldn't lie, given that Gaara held strong feelings towards the deceased blonde.

It also didn't help that Gaara was entirely correct on the part of Konoha being severely weakened without their "secret weapon". Naruto was Konoha's secret weapon, as much as Tsunade hated to admit, and without him, there was a big chance that the war may be in Orochimaru's favor. While Konoha had many talented ninja, most of them were no match for the abilities of the old sannin, as much as she hated to admit. So, having The Kitsune Shadow on Konoha's side may be a good thing.

_'In a week's time, I expect to have a reply on whether or not you take my offer. If you do take the offer, bring some of your shinobi, along with the message, over to Suna to retrieve The Kitsune Shadow. Signed, The Fifth Kazekage.'_

Tsunade gave a sigh as she rolled the scroll back up. She knew that having the man on their side would benefit Konoha, but trust was always an issue. The Kazekage... He was trustworthy, and Tsunade knew that for sure, but still... What was the chance that the Kitsune Shadow would turn and start to fight against the Konoha nin? Things would get real bad real fast, but at the same time, if he stayed on Konoha's side like promised, there was a high chance that the war would be over a lot quicker. A lot of shinobi would be able to live as well.

_'Yes or no...?'_ Tsunade gave a groan as she went into her cabinet, searching for some sake that she had hidden from Shizune.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Tsunade found a full bottle of sake. The blonde woman quickly popped the bottle open before downing all the clear liquid in one go. She then slammed the empty bottle on her desk before giving a loud, drawn-out sigh. Eh, she would think about it later.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt the old, rusted shackles be released from his tender, pale wrists. Finally... He was free.<p>

"Not quite yet, Uchiha," the guard said, noting the gleam in Sasuke's onyx eyes.

The Uchiha felt something cold clip onto his neck.

"Precautions, Uchiha," the guard said as he grabbed Sasuke's wrists, forcing them behind his back. "We can't have you running off again."

"Tch." Sasuke glared his darkest glare at the guard. He hated how weak and vulnerable he was right now. He couldn't fucking fight back, even if he tried, and he was pretty sure that the thing clipped onto his neck was another chakra restrictor. Great. Just great.

"Let's go," the guard said, tightening his grip on Sasuke's wrists as he led the Uchiha out of the prison cell.

_'I'll kill you when I first the chance...'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes in pure rage as he was led out of the dungeons and into the busy streets of Konohagakure.

He watched as little kids stared at him, wide eyes filled with fear. A snarl formed on his normally stoic features as he tried to keep the kids away from him.

"Oh my! Is that who I think it is?" a teenage girl from a few feet away whispered to her friend.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the other girl whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes! He's so hot and ugh... I don't care if he betrayed Konoha." The girl gave a small giggle as her cheeks flushed at the thought of Sasuke.

"He's a murderer though..." The other girl directed a not-so-discreet glare in Sasuke direction.

Sasuke felt his onyx eyes twitch in blatant irritation. He turned his head to glare at them, but only succeeded in making one of the two girls swoon even more. Of course. He should have expected that.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" a familiar, feminine voice called out to him just as they left the streets.

_'Sakura...'_ Sasuke kept his gaze cold and stoic, even when he wanted to scream at her to leave him alone. Ugh. Even if he did, she wouldn't budge. Sakura was just stubborn like that.

The guard gave a glance at the pink-haired girl before asking, "I take the Uchiha to the Hokage tower right?"

Sakura gave a small nod in agreement. "Mhm. Tsunade-sama is awaiting his arrival."

Onyx eyes narrowed in irritation when Sakura found it a prime time to walk beside him. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she seem so keen to invade his privacy?

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, giving Sasuke a small, cute smile. "It's been a long time..."

Sasuke ignored her, finding it more interesting to stare at the dirt road.

A small sigh emitted from Sakura's lips as she gave a Sasuke a sad look. Of course he wouldn't answer her. He probably hated her... No, not probably. She was certain that he hated her.

"So..." Sakura trailed off, trying to find something to say, but soon decided against it. It wasn't like he was going to answer her anyways.

They walked in silence for another few minutes until as they approached the Hokage tower. The guards standing at the front allowed them in, but not before giving dirty looks in the direction of the restrained Uchiha.

Soon afterwards, the three found themselves in front of the Hokage's office.

The guard motioned for Sakura to unlock the door, and she did just that.

Tsunade looked up as the three entered. She then motioned for the guard to leave before she stood up out of her chair and stepped over to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Uchiha," Tsunade said.

Sasuke lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. The Hokage was the last person that he wanted to talk to.

Tsunade felt anger rise up as she stared at Sasuke. She grabbed at his cheek and pried his head up so he was forced to look her straight in the eye. "Look at me, you ungrateful little-"

"Tsunade-sama, stop," Sakura cut in as she stared at Sasuke with worry.

The blonde-haired woman gave a huff of annoyance before she directed her gaze at Sasuke. Honey-brown eyes met cold, onyx ones.

"Uchiha, do you pledge allegiance to Konoha?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice.

_'For now...'_ Sasuke bit his lip before replying, "Yes."

Tsunade looked in his onyx eyes for any signs of lying. She didn't find any, but she knew that was because the Uchiha was a good liar.

Letting go of Sasuke's pale cheek, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Restrain him, and push him against the wall."

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief. Did the Hokage really ask that?

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama," Sakura stammered, feeling her face flush red. Using her super-human strength, she pushed the struggling Sasuke against the wall and gripped his wrists, one in each hand.

"Now, rip his shirt off," Tsunade commanded, unwavering in her command.

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide. "W-What?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction, and he started to struggle even more. What the fuck were they trying to do to him?!

"Rip it off, now," Tsunade snapped. She stepped over to her desk and fished out a paper with an intricate red seal on it.

A shaky hand went to grab Sasuke's rather tight, black shirt. Sakura gulped before she ripped his shirt off, revealing a tautly muscled torso.

The pink-haired girl felt her cheeks burn as she stared at his bare torso. It was her first time ever seeing Sasuke without a shirt, and she had to admit, he was fucking gorgeous. Every part of him was gorgeous. She had no doubt that his... Sakura reddened even more.

Sasuke glared bloody murder at Tsunade, whom was now slowly heading towards him with an amused expression written all over her face. What the fuck was wrong with her? He didn't understand until he saw the paper in her hands. She was going to seal his chakra... again. No. Fucking. Way. He wasn't going to let that paper touch him.

"Let me go," Sasuke hissed as he struggled against Sakura's strong grip.

Sakura shook her head as she tightened her grip on Sasuke's wrists. "I can't, Sasuke-kun..."

"Secure his wrists and make sure he doesn't move around a lot," Tsunade commanded.

Sakura gave a nod. Using one had, she grabbed both of his wrists before she gave a gulp._ 'It's for your own good Sasuke...'_

She kneed the Uchiha hard in the torso, causing him to gasp out in pain. His tense body slacked, and he stopped struggling as he was bombarded with the stinging pain. Damn. Sakura could kick hard.

"Good." Tsunade gave a smirk as she took the piece of paper and pressed it right over his belly button. The paper began to glow as she focused her chakra on it.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen as he felt a burning sensation center where Tsunade had pressed the paper at. Fuck...

The pain was building up at a steady pace as Tsunade focused more chakra on the seal. After what seemed like forever, the pain eased.

"Done," Tsunade announced, holding onto the now-empty piece of paper in her hands.

"Uh... Tsunade-sama, what exactly did you do?" Sakura asked as she loosened her hold on Sasuke's reddening wrists.

"His chakra is now what a ten year old shinobi in training would have," Tsunade answered. "Just to make sure he doesn't get any... ideas."

Onyx eyes widened in blatant rage.

The pinkette gave the Uchiha a look that spoke of pity as well as shock.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke hissed as he clutched his burning stomach. He stared down at his burning torso. Fortunately the seal was no where to be seen on his belly, but he sure as hell could feel it. "This wasn't part-"

"It's to make sure that you're not going to leave for Orochimaru," Tsunade cut in. "I'll remove it when I deem you trustworthy."

Sasuke glared at her as he gasped for air. "You..."

Tsunade gave a smirk before she turned to the shocked Sakura. "Now, take him back to the Uchiha compounds."

Sakura blinked. "Hai, Hokage-sama..."

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 7-<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Alright, the wait until Naruto finally meets Sakura and Kakashi for the first time in two years is finally coming to an end! The next chapter is where they will meet, and the chapter after... Naruto will finally see Sasuke! For all you old readers, I can safely tell you guys that the mission won't be the same as it was in the old story "Frozen Sunshine". For one, Sasuke won't be joining Sakura and Kakashi for the sole reason of him still being incarcerated in his home. The other major difference between the old story and the rewrite is that Naruto won't be the one heading to Konoha, instead it will be the others heading to Suna. I do promise though, the rewrite will still hold all elements of the older version, even if many parts are altered to fit the story better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Thoughts and Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto held his Kitsune mask up in the air as he stared at the intricate, red designs dotting the white of the mask.<p>

"What am I going to do now? What can I do...?" Naruto asked, aloud, as he tightened his grab on the edge of the mask.

A bitter smile arose on his tanned features. In all honesty, Naruto didn't even know how he was going to react if he were to return back to Konoha. Maybe he would freak out at every little thing that were to pass by him or maybe he wouldn't feel any emotions towards Konoha at all. Naruto was rooting for the latter option. Having a freak out in front of everyone would do little more than make the villagers start thinking of him as loony and insane. Well, maybe he was. Naruto knew that he wasn't the same person as he was the day he left the Village and gave up his dreams to be acknowledged by all.

He wasn't remotely the same person. Deep down, Naruto hated the fact that he had changed. He hated how much of a killer he had become. His innocent, naive days as a child were over. Even if Gaara found no difference in his demeanor over the past two years, it didn't mean that Naruto didn't see it. After all, who knew Naruto more than he, himself, did? No one.

Naruto never meant to kill anyone, even if he was a shinobi, but it was the only way he could survive. He didn't exactly think things through when he left the village. The only thoughts that were running through his head during that dreadful time was getting out of the damned place. Naruto had brought nothing with him, and he started to realize that a few days in.

The only things that Naruto had were the clothing on his back and his half-deflated frog wallet. In retrospect, he should have really taken some time to pack things up. So, he traveled to Suna, nearly dying along the way, and visited Gaara, albeit in a henge to avoid being caught and brought back to Konoha. At first, the red-head was shocked to see that Naruto was alive and well, given that the blonde had disappeared from Konoha a week ago with barely any trace, but his initial shock soon morphed into pure curiosity.

Naruto told Gaara the extent of his predicament, about how he had nowhere to go, no money to spend, no food to eat, nothing. He also told Gaara the reasoning behind his leaving Konoha, and why he didn't want to be caught and brought back. He then asked Gaara for some available missions, and the Kazekage answered by giving as many missions as Naruto could handle. Of course, Gaara had also offered to give Naruto money, but Naruto knew that he couldn't take it. If he did, he would feel as if he was indebted to his red-headed friend and that was another burden that Naruto really didn't want to carry. He already had enough on his shoulders.

From then on out, Naruto took every single mission available to him, under the new guise of The Kitsune Shadow. He even took the ones that asked for the assassination of certain individuals. Of course they were all rogue shinobi but still. Killing someone, no matter how horrible the person, still took a heavy toll on Naruto.

Naruto had killed many people since then, and even a few innocents, albeit on accident. Killing had become second nature to him, but it was never a thing that he wanted to actually do. In fact, the first assassination mission of an A-ranked rogue nin left Naruto guilt-ridden for a week, even though it was the death of a man who had killed many people for the sake of his own selfish pleasure.

The man stopped living, and Naruto was the cause of it. He heard the last thumps of the bloodied organ as his Rasengan broke through the man's chest. He felt the man's heart be torn out of the body. It was even beating in his hand for a few more seconds before all went still. Naruto had never meant to do that. He didn't mean for the man to die a death like that.

Since then, Naruto had killed. He had killed many people for the sake of his own selfish living. It also didn't help that the Kyuubi was a monster that was out for blood. Sometimes, the fox would subconsciously take over, and Naruto would wake up to find pieces of a human body scattered across the blood-stained floor of the place where he had murdered the victim.

The mask dropped onto the bed with a soft thud as Naruto loosened his grasp on the edge of it. He turned to stare at the mask before his cerulean-blue eyes turned cold and dark.

A memory of his dreaded childhood made its way into his head.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto stepped through the village streets, trying hard to block out all the insults and whispers thrown his way. It hurt, but he knew that he would have to endure it. It had always been this way. The villagers hated him, and Naruto didn't have any clue why. <em>

_He stared up at the sky, noticing that the sun was already starting to set. Naruto knew that he should probably get home, but as soon as he turned around, something caught his eye. _

_It was a display of a variety animal masks. One was a bear, another was a lion, another a leopard, and so on. He stared at them with childish curiosity before his cerulean-blue eyes focused on one mask in particular. It was a white Kitsune mask filled with swirling, red designs. The mask was beautiful, and Naruto felt his eyes light up. He wanted to purchase it badly, but he knew that he had no money for it. _

_"What are you doing here?!" a gruff, male voice called out. _

_Naruto turned to see the shop owner, a thick, middle-aged man holding up a broom in a rather threatening gesture. He shook it off before resuming to stare at the Kitsune mask in the middle of the display. _

_The man's lips curled into a snarl as he watched the blonde boy stare at one of his merchandise. Anger brimmed him to the core. The fox was staring right at the fox mask... How fitting that was. _

_"If you want that, then here you go!" the man snapped, pushing Naruto out of the way to grab at the mask. He flung it to the floor before taking the broom and hitting Naruto with it, in an attempt to make the blonde leave the shop. "Now, get out! Get out of my store! Monster!"_

_Naruto felt the hard wood of the broom make contact with his soft body, and he gave a small yelp of pain. _

_The man gave the blonde a disgusted smirk before he slammed the doors of his shop shut, leaving Naruto alone with the now-dirtied mask lying innocently on the dirt floor._

* * *

><p>Great. He had all the more reason to hate the village.<p>

A small chuckle emitted from Naruto's parted lips as he sat up. He already had more than enough reason to hate Konoha, but did he really hate the village? The answer was a big, fat NO. No matter what, Naruto still felt that Konoha was his home. Even if he was initially hated by all and loved by none, Konoha was still the place of his birth and origination.

Konoha was also the place where he had met all the people that he cared about... and it was the very place where he had met the person who had changed his life. Sasuke. The Uchiha brought about a change in Naruto that he, himself, had never even noticed. Before, Naruto was a boy who faked his laughter and antics in hope to have someone notice him. Of course that had only brought on a bad image for himself, but he didn't care. It wasn't until Sasuke began to notice him that Naruto felt real joy for the first time.

Sasuke was his best friend. Sasuke was the very person that allowed Naruto to smile a true smile and not one for the sake of attention. The Uchiha was also the very person that Naruto felt the closest to. No one affected him like Sasuke did, not even Sakura.

Naruto gave a small frown as he thought about how Sasuke was faring right now. Was the Uchiha doing alright in Konoha? Was he happy? And... Did Sasuke ever think about him?

_'No... Probably not.'_ Naruto felt a tinge of sorrow bubble up inside him.

Sasuke didn't care about him. It was evident in the Uchiha's actions that Sasuke held nothing but hatred towards Naruto. It hurt to know that, but at the same time, Naruto always knew it to be true. It was shown when Sasuke left the village - left him - for power. That alone made it clear that Sasuke thought nothing of him.

The Uchiha was brimming to the core with hate. There was no love left in Sasuke, and Naruto always knew that to be true, even if he never wanted to admit it. Sasuke held nothing but hatred. It was all hatred. Naruto could guess that Sasuke didn't even know how to love anymore.

If only he had been stronger. If only he was able to keep Sasuke in Konoha. If only Naruto had been there for Sasuke during the entirety of their childhood. Maybe things... could have been different.

Naruto laid back in his bed and shut his eyes. He told himself to stop thinking about Konoha and its inhabitants. There was no reason to bring on more unneeded pain. He already had enough to worry about.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the Hokage's office to find Ino and Kakashi to be already there.<p>

Emerald eyes met turquoise ones. Ino gave Sakura an irritated look before turning to stare at the Hokage who was seated down in her desk.

"Hey, Sakura." Kakashi gave her a reassuring smile from under his purple mask.

"Hey... Kakashi-sensei," Sakura answered, softly. She gave him a small, shaky smile.

Tsunade stared the three over before clearing her throat to get their attention.

"There is a mission that I want you three to take," she announced.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. She gave a glance at Ino for only a second before saying, "Uhm, why Ino? I mean-"

Pale turqoise eyes twitched in annoyance as Ino gave a glare to the pinkette. "Why not? Am I wrong for being here, forehead?"

"No, I just meant that... Aren't you supposed to be with Shikamaru and Chouji?"

"Both out on a mission," Ino answered, airily. She gave a shrug before saying, "That's why I'm here. I don't even know what the mission entails."

Tsunade inwardly sighed. "It's a transportation mission."

Sakura gave a quizzical glance.

"Considering Orochimaru is alive, the Kazekage has offered to send a strong shinobi to help us," Tsunade stated.

"Only one shinobi?" Kakashi questioned as he gave a glance to Tsunade. His eyes glinted with unseen curiosity. Only one shinobi? That couldn't possibly be enough to fend off someone as strong as Orochimaru.

"Yeah..." Tsunade trailed off before she gave a small frown. "He said that since our secret weapon..."

"Secret weapon?" Ino questioned as she put her hands on her hips. "What secret weapon?"

"Naruto," Kakashi answered before Tsunade could react. "The secret weapon of Konoha is Naruto."

"Because of the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, feeling a irritated at the way Gaara called Naruto a secret weapon. Gaara was a jinchuuriki too! Well, he used to be that is.

"The Kyuubi?" Ino furrowed her brow. "The nine-tailed fox demon?"

"Yes," Kakashi finished. "Naruto houses the demon and that's the reason why the villagers were scared of him. They believe him to be the actual demon, when in reality, he was a little boy with no one."

Sakura clenched her fists. She always knew it to be true, but having to actually hear it made it a lot worse. Naruto had always been abused and hated as a child, and she had no idea why. While she had already known about the Kyuubi since Naruto's return from Jiraiya's training, she had never expected Naruto to have such a bad childhood. In all honesty, Sakura thought of him to be lucky, given that he had no parents to nag him.

She was dead wrong. Sakura knew that Naruto would do anything for people to care about him. Sudden guilt rose up at the thought of her insulting him and hitting him. While he acted like nothing was wrong with her abuse, Sakura knew that it was doing something to him. She could see the way his eyes would dim whenever she insulted him and punched him for being an idiot. Of course, he would always act as if everything was okay... when it clearly wasn't.

"We... We should have been there for him!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes. "If only we had known-"

"Shut up, Sakura," Ino snapped, giving a glare to the pinkette. "Stop saying things that you don't mean. I was your fault that he had left, after all. It was your words and your actions. If you-"

"Ino, stop," Kakashi cut in, giving the blonde girl a stern look. "Sakura already understands. There's no reason to remind her."

Ino gave a huff as she flipped her long, platinum-blonde hair. "Fine, but for the record, she deserves it."

"I do deserve it..." Sakura muttered, training her emerald eyes onto the wooden floor of the office. "Naruto... He never deserved any of my words or actions."

Tsunade felt a small, bitter smile arise in her features, but she returned to her cold, firm gaze instantly. She was the Hokage. She wasn't going to show any emotions, even if she desperately wanted to.

Naruto was the closest thing that she had to family. He... meant everything to her. She loved him and cared for him the way a mother would for a son. But now, he was gone. Naruto was dead, and she knew it to be a fact. She had seen his pale, lifeless corpse, after all.

"Ahem," Tsunade cleared her throat, trying to get back on topic.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama." Sakura gave a sheepish smile as she breathed in, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Anyways, the mission is as is. The three of you are to journey to Suna to pick up the Kitsune Shadow. He's going to be the one to help Konoha," Tsunade said.

Ino blinked in confusion as the Hokage's words registered in her head. Her pale-turquoise eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? He's a S-ranked wanted nin! How could he possibly be trustworthy! Plus, no one even knows who he is! Is that really such a great choice?"

Kakashi gave a frown. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, do you really think that it's such a good idea to bring him to Konoha? He's in the bingo book, after all. There's no way he's trustworthy. He's a wanted criminal."

"The Kazekage trusts him," Tsunade stated.

Sakura gave a look of terror. She had heard about The Kitsune Shadow, given that she had heard a lot of rumors centered around him. He was a cruel man, and no one knew who he really was. His face was always hidden by a Kitsune mask. "But you can't just-"

"Gaara won't do anything that will hurt this village," Tsunade stated with steely resolve. "After all, he feels indebted to..."

"Naruto," Sakura finished with a small sigh. "Naruto was the one that had changed Gaara for the better. Naruto was the one person who managed to befriend Gaara back during the Chuunin exams."

Tsunade nodded. "The Kazekage won't betray us."

"What if the Kitsune Shadow does betray Konoha? He is no Gaara," Ino questioned, narrowing her turquoise eyes.

"We can always get rid of him," Tsunade answered. "If he does betray us, we have the right to kill him."

"But what if he's insanely strong, I mean... From all the talk about him-"

"He can't be that strong," Sakura cut in. "There's no way he's stronger than we are and there's no way that he can replace Naruto. The man probably isn't that strong, even if he is S-ranked."

"Don't underestimate the man." Kakashi turned to look at Sakura. "We can't estimate his strength since we've never seen him."

"Yeah..." Ino trailed off before putting a hand to her chin. "He's never attempted to assassinate anyone in Konoha. Maybe he thinks that we're too strong?"

"I'm thinking that too. Maybe he's all for show?" Sakura gave a small frown.

"We'll see when we get to Suna," Kakashi said. "When do we leave, Hokage-sama?"

"Tomorrow at noon," Tsunade replied.

"But-"

Ino stepped on Sakura's foot in annoyance.

"Is that clear?" Tsunade said as she regarded Sakura with a cold look.

"Yeah..." Sakura muttered, giving a small glare to Ino.

"Alright, you are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>-End Of Chapter 8- <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Haha, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that you're all liking the rewrite so far! Alright, this will finally be the chapter where Naruto meets Sakura, Kakashi, and Ino! Haha, took long enough, right? xD Anyways, I have one small warnings for this story in general. Hinata will be a bit OOC in this story, and her personality will reflect the one she has in Road to Ninja. Haha, Hinata won't be the shy girl she was before. Well, unless Naruto is involved. Haha, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Reunions <strong>

* * *

><p>"I seriously can't believe that I'm stuck with you for a week!" Ino grumbled as they waited at the front gates for Kakashi to make his appearance, as late as it was.<p>

Sakura gave a small sigh, pretending as if Ino's comment hadn't struck a nerve. "Too bad, Ino-pig. There's nothing you can do about it. You're stuck with me."

Ino gave an irritated glare to the pinkette. Sakura was no longer her friend.

The platinum-blonde loathed Sakura because of the girl's self-entitled attitude and inability to show any real feelings other than blinding love for Sasuke. In all honesty, Ino didn't even know how she managed to befriend a girl that was so... heartless and blind.

After hearing about Naruto's leaving of Konoha because of Sakura, Ino had started to dislike Sakura more and more. In the past, they had argued and insulted each other over Sasuke, but deep down, both of them cared for each other greatly. Not anymore. Their days of rivalry and friendship were over.

While the others, aside from Hinata, Neji, and Sai, had forgiven Sakura for her wrong doings to Naruto, Ino had not. She still felt rage towards the pink-haired girl. How could Sakura have been so damn stupid?! Naruto had always been there for her, and it was plain as day to see that Naruto loved her! But, Sakura being Sakura had decided that Sasuke was a better option than Naruto. How stupid was she?!

Ino felt her fists clench at the thought of Sakura picking Sasuke, a man who hated her, over Naruto, a man who loved her. Ino would do anything to have someone as sweet and kind as Naruto looking out for her! Sakura... was a pure imbecile.

She could guess that Sakura only liked Sasuke for his sex appeal. That was about it. There was nothing else that Sakura liked about Sasuke. She was only pining after his body and not for who he was: a cruel, heartless man who uses people for his own selfish motives. Sakura was nothing but a shallow, immature little girl.

"Ugh, I really wish that Hinata was here instead of me! I rather have her deal with you! Gosh, I can't believe that I was ever friends with someone like you!" Ino exclaimed with a groan.

Sakura immediately stiffened at the mention of Hinata. Her emerald eyes blurred with fear as she exclaimed, "N-No! N-Not her! I-I rather have you here t-than her!"

Ino stared over at Sakura with a quizzical expression on his features before she noticed the fear brimming in Sakura's emerald eyes. Instantaneously, she knew what was causing it. Sakura was afraid of Hinata, and there was a good reason why.

Hinata had changed over the last two years. Gone was the shy, flustered girl who was afraid to speak her mind. Gone was the nice, sweet girl who saw the good in everyone. In her place stood a cold, callous woman who wasn't afraid to announce her hate to the world.

The Hyuuga had a complete flip of personality because of Naruto's gruesome murder. The news of the blonde's death had shocked the dark-haired girl to the very core. The boy who allowed her to see the light in her future was gone... and she couldn't do anything about it. Naruto was dead, and he was dead because of the girl he had been crushing on.

Following the dreadful news, Hinata hid herself at home, trying to calm herself enough to actually go outside without having a mental breakdown. To her, Naruto was her everything. He was her motivation, her dream, and her goal. She loved him, but now he was gone... forever.

A few weeks after Naruto's death, Hinata had finally built enough courage to leave her home, only to track down Sakura and attempt to kill her. She was that angry with the pinkette. In fact, Hinata almost succeeded in ripping Sakura's heart out of her beating chest, but she was stopped by the Hokage a mere seconds before Sakura would have been no more.

Ino understood why Sakura was so afraid of the Hyuuga heiress. If she had been in the pinkette's shoes, she was sure that she would be hiding for her life. A bit of pity welled up at the thought of Hinata's hatred towards Sakura, but Ino squashed it down immediately. She wasn't going to feel anything for the pink-haired girl. Sakura didn't deserve any of it.

"Whatever," Ino said as she put her hands onto her curvy hips. "The faster we retrieve the Kitsune Shadow guy, the faster I can leave. Your forehead bothers me so much."

Sakura gave a stiff nod, feeling a new wave of guilt wash over her. She didn't even care that Ino had called her forehead big again.

A pain rose up in her chest, reminding her of what she had thrown away and the consequences of her stupid actions. Fresh, gut-wrenching guilt filled her entire being. She shut her eyes and forced herself to ignore it. Sakura was tired of all the self-hatred and sorrow that she had been bombarded with during the past two years, but at the same time she knew that she deserved it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Ino... for everything," Sakura muttered, so softly that Ino couldn't even hear.

* * *

><p>"Did they accept your proposition yet?" Naruto questioned as he slammed his palms onto Gaara's neat desk.<p>

Gaara looked up to see an unmasked Naruto staring at him with an expecting look on his tanned features. His piercing, cerulean-blue eyes trained themselves on Gaara's sea foam-green ones.

"It's been a week, so we'll see soon. If they accept then a few of Konoha nin will be here to pick you up. If they don't accept, then a message will be sent back to me. My shinobi guarding the tower will alert me when anything happens," Gaara answered, inwardly smirking at how impatient Naruto was. At least that was a trait that would never change.

"It's almost evening!" Naruto gave a small sigh in annoyance. While his expression was one of irritation, his blue eyes expressed the complete opposite. Those shining, ocean-colored orbs gleamed with hope and liveliness.

Gaara gave a small smirk. It was plain as day to see that Naruto wanted to go back to his home village, even if the blonde, himself, wouldn't admit it.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly slipped his mask onto his face. He then pulled his hood over his head, securing that his blonde-hair would be no where in sight.

"Kazekage-sama! Three shinobi are waiting outside. They say that they're here on your word. Their names are as goes: Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno."

Cerulean-blue eyes widened in blatant shock and utter horror. Those three were here out of all the shinobi that Tsunade could have sent? Seriously?!

"Let them in," Gaara commanded.

"Why? Why are those three here?!" Naruto hissed, balling his fists up in rage.

"I don't know," Gaara answered, truthfully. His seafoam-green eyes softened as he stared at Naruto. "Are you alright, Kitsune?"

"I'm fine," Naruto answered, trying hard to calm himself down. He shut his eyes and slowly breathed in and out to compose himself. He then quickly henged his voice so he didn't sound like himself. It was an extra security blanket in case the three managed to guess who he was under the mask.

A few seconds later, the door creaked open. The sand nin from before led the three in before bowing to the Kazekage and leaving the room to give them privacy.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on anything but the three familiar presences in the room. He cursed himself as his heart began to beat heavily against his chest and as his clenched fists began to sweat. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

_'Calm down, Naruto. Calm down..."_ He unclenched his balled fists and eased down his jumpy nerves.

"Hello, Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino," Gaara greeted, lightly. "I presume you are here to have the Kitsune Shadow an ally of the Village of the Hidden Leaf?"

Sakura gave a nod before a small grin appeared on his light features as she stepped over to Gaara and handed him the scroll.

"Mhm... It's been a long time since we've seen each other, Gaara," she said, softly.

Sea-foam green eyes hardened as he stared at the pink-haired girl before him. He had to admit that he had a bit of a disliking towards Sakura. Her actions were the very reason Naruto had went into hiding. Gaara knew that insults hurt, but to have loved ones say things to your face... It was beyond horrible. He had experienced that firsthand and it was not a pleasant feeling, at all. It was one of the main reasons why he had turned to murder as a source of comfort during his childhood days.

Naruto stared at Kakashi and Ino, purposely trying to avoid looking at the pink-haired girl who was at the very left. He saw the familiar purple mask, lazy eyes, and silver hair of his old sensei. He also saw platinum-blonde hair tied into a high pony-tail, a curvy figure, and pale-turquoise eyes. Kakashi and Ino looked the same as ever. Barely anything about them had changed during the two years he had been gone.

"Oh! Is that the Kitsune Shadow?" Ino questioned as she stared at Naruto with a questioning glance.

"Yes, I am," Naruto answered, evenly. He was glad that he had chosen to henge his voice before any of them had managed to enter the room. His normal, smooth voice had been replaced with a deeper, more masculine voice. It sounded as if he was in his late twenties rather than sounding like he was an eighteen year old teenager.

"Oh." Ino gave a sly grin. "Can you like, take off your mask? Your voice sounds crazy hot."

Sakura stared at Ino as if she was crazy. In all honesty, she was a bit curious about the Kitsune Shadow's identity. After all, no one knew how he looked like.

Kakashi inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course Ino would ask something like that.

"Kitsune will not take off his mask, Ino," Gaara answered.

"Couldn't hurt to try," Ino muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyways," Naruto cut in. "Aren't we supposed to leave now?"

"Not yet. First, pledge your allegiance to Konoha," Kakashi said, smoothly, as he eyed Naruto. "We don't trust you."

"I know," Naruto answered. "I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person, aren't I?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto with calculating eyes. "We can't have you backstabbing Konoha. If you do, we have the right to exterminate you, understood?"

An irritated sigh emitted from Naruto's lips. He felt a bit offended at Kakashi's words, but he scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Kakashi didn't know that it was him under the mask, so why was he feeling so damn angry?!

"I know. I doubt that you'll be able to kill me though," Naruto said, coldly. He wasn't going to show any emotion in front of the three. He had to pretend that he was a cruel, heartless assassin with a narcissistic attitude. It was easier to pretend to be someone he wasn't than be found out.

Sakura felt her brow furrow in anger from the man's cold, smug words. Of course the Kitsune Shadow was a malicious, heartless asshole who had a superiority complex. He didn't even seem that strong either. She could barely feel his chakra flow and the tiny bit that he had seemed to be as strong as a four year old's chakra!

The pink-haired girl felt her lips curl in distaste. She had a sudden urge to put the asshole in his place.

"You're such a conceited asshole!" Sakura blurted out as her emerald eyes darkened in anger. "Any shinobi in Konoha will be able to take you no problem!"

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto questioned, feeling anger arise as he turned to stare at his ex-team mate and ex-crush. Sakura... She looked the same as ever with her shoulder-length pink hair and shining emerald eyes. He did notice a slight difference though. While her hair was as pink as ever, her eyes were dulled down and not as bright as he remembered them to be. It was as if she had the life sucked out of those once brilliant emerald orbs, reducing them to a color that reminded one of rotting foliage. She also seemed to be a bit skinnier and more haggard than she was before.

"Sakura, stop," Kakashi commanded, turning to give the pink-haired girl a look that said "Don't make him angry."

Naruto laughed at her meaningless words. Just staring at Sakura made him angry. She was a constant reminder of the hatred that the villagers held for him, as much as they tried to hide it now that he was proclaimed "The Hero of Konoha". He hated her. His crush on her had been reduced to nothing. He didn't feel anything towards her but lingering feelings of hatred and anger. Sakura was nothing to him... not anymore.

"Such big words for a girl as weak as you." Naruto gave a smirk under his mask. "You say that any shinobi in that poor, pathetic village of yours can take me down? Well, what about you?"

Sakura glared at him as she clenched her fists. "You-"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned, giving her a glare. "Stop."

Ino rolled her turquoise eyes in blatant amusement. Sakura could get anyone mad. It was like her special power... or something.

"I pledge my allegiance to Konoha," Naruto announced. "I won't harm anyone in the village."

"What's your motive for joining Konoha?" Kakashi questioned. He had to make sure that the man wasn't lying. He could spot a liar from a mile away.

Gaara inwardly gave a sigh, knowing that Tsunade had probably put Kakashi up to thoroughly questioning Naruto to make sure that he was trustworthy . "I assure you that-"

"I have a strong hatred towards Orochimaru," Naruto cut in. "He is a disgusting man, and I want him to burn. That's all."

"Oh, you're the one saying-"

"Sakura," Kakashi warned.

Ino punched Sakura in the shoulder.

Sakura gave an irritated huff in Naruto's direction. The Kitsune Shadow... She felt hatred rise up towards him, but at the same time, she felt her heart beat faster than ever before. It felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest any second now, but why? Was it because of her hatred? No. That couldn't be it. Her heart only thumped like that when she was around Sasuke, or even Naruto for that matter. So, why was she feeling this for the assassin?

"You don't even know me," Naruto said, glaring at Sakura under his mask. "And yet you're judging me as if you've known me for years. Now that doesn't seem fair, doesn't it pinkie? I've done nothing to you."

Sakura gave him a weak glare before she muttered a soft, "I'm sorry."

"Well, it's time to go, no?" Naruto asked, turning to stare at the open window. "It's almost night time."

Kakashi nodded, still feeling a bit unnerved by the man in front of him. The Kitsune Shadow didn't seem to be lying, but at the same time, something felt off. Was the man really trustworthy...?

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," Kakashi said, after a moment's silence.

"Alright, then," Naruto answered back. "Where do we meet tomorrow morning?"

"Entrance of Sunagakure," Kakashi answered.

Naruto gave a slow nod. "I'm going to rest then. It was nice meeting you three. Not really."

Sakura watched his retreating figure with a feeling of pure dread and, for some unknown reason, a feeling of bright hope. The man irritated her to no end, but at the same time... why was her heart beating so fast...? Sakura really didn't know.

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed the door behind him and securely locked it, to make sure that no one would be able to "accidentally" step in.<p>

He glanced around his current residence, which was a rather large apartment given to him by the Kazekage. It was the only thing that Naruto had allowed Gaara to give him, given that it would take Naruto a years to have enough money for even a small apartment. He took the home, albeit hesitantly, telling himself that everything else would be bought using his own money. Gaara had already done so much for him, and he didn't want to take more.

Naruto slowly stepped over to his room and switch on the lights. He then ripped his mask off and slammed it down onto the soft plush of the bed.

"Damn it," Naruto hissed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. He plopped down onto his bed and gave a loud, drawn out sigh.

He hated himself. He hated how he was unable to contain his emotions, even when he had told himself for years to not care anymore. He hated how weak he had acted when he had saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino.

He shouldn't care! They were nothing to him! Nothing at all. They were strangers to him and nothing more.

_'No, they're not. I still care for them... Otherwise, why would I want to fight for Konoha?'_ Naruto bit his lip in frustration. It was true, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He still cared for the people that he had left behind, even if they didn't care for him.

Naruto shut his eyes and gave a small sigh. He vaguely wondered how Sasuke was doing right now. Was Sasuke even alive? Naruto knew Tsunade, and he knew that she would have no qualms with executing the Uchiha for his actions towards the village.

_'It's possible that he's dead...?'_ Naruto thought back on Sakura. Her eyes... He remembered them to be bright, gleaming emerald orbs that shined with enthusiasm. Her eyes were now dead and cold. They lost their bright luster and their shining confidence. Was it possible that Sasuke's death was the reason for her change in demeanor? It also seemed as if she had gotten skinnier from the last time he had seen her, two years ago.

Naruto felt sudden worry. Sasuke... was dead? Was it true? It couldn't be true! There was no way! Sasuke couldn't be dead!

_'I shouldn't care...'_ Naruto thought, pathetically. He knew that he was in denial. After so long away from Konoha, Sasuke still plagued his mind, nearly everyday. Naruto just couldn't stop thinking about him, not matter how hard he tried.

He hoped Sasuke was doing alright. If the Uchiha wasn't then... Naruto didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the wall, the same way he had stared at the wall of the dungeons back when he was being incarcerated.<p>

He had nothing to do, even after he had been "freed". If it was back years ago, Sasuke would have tons of things that he could have done on a boring day like this. Well, more like boring week.

He could have gone training. He could have gone to the bath houses. He could have went outside and experienced the fresh air. He could have hung out with a certain blonde-haired idiot.

An image of a very naked, very wet Naruto in the bath houses entered his mind.

Onyx eyes narrowed as Sasuke balled his fists. He forced himself to think about something else that wasn't a blond-haired, blue-eyed moron.

Naruto was nothing to him. Naruto was nothing. Nothing. NOTHING.

Sasuke felt laughter bubble in his throat yet again, but he restrained himself. There was no reason to laugh. No reason at all.

Naruto was dead anyways. It didn't matter. The blonde was no longer breathing, and it was entirely his fault for it. Naruto was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it... nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 9- <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Naruto is finally back in Konoha! Haha, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Return to Konohagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, are we going or what?" Naruto asked as he found the three waiting for him near the front.<p>

"Yeah, we're heading out now," Kakashi said as he sped off. "If we start now, we'll be back at the village in two days time."

Ino gave Naruto a small grin as she latched her arm onto his. She was going to act nice to him, given that she didn't understand why Sakura hated him so much. The Kitsune Shadow didn't even seem like a bad dude.

"Let's go," she exclaimed.

Naruto inwardly shook his head as he stared at the platinum-blonde haired girl. Ino even acted the same as before. She hadn't matured at all.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink locks before she flashed Naruto a disgusted look that clearly said "I-don't-trust-you". She then sped after Kakashi.

_'Konoha...'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as he followed behind the two with Ino still latched onto his arm.

_'I wonder how much has changed...' _As much as he hated to admit, Naruto felt a bit of joy in returning to the village. He could finally return home, even if it would only be for a little while.

* * *

><p>"So... you're the Kitsune Shadow?" Tsunade asked as she eyed the masked man in front of her. He looked exactly as she thought he would. He was dressed in a dark clothing and had his signature Kitsune mask covering his face. He also had on a dark cloak with a hood that covered his hair from view.<p>

"I am the Kitsune Shadow," Naruto replied. Under his mask, he gave a small smile as he stared at the Tsunade. She had barely changed in the time that he had been away. Her light, blonde-hair was still fashioned in its usual two-pigtails, and she still wore her usual grey tank top that revealed way too much cleavage.

"Alright," Tsunade said, training her honey-brown eyes on him. "Do you promise not to betray our village in the time of the war?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I won't betray Konoha. I can promise you that."

She stared at him, trying to see if he was lying. It was hard to make completely sure that he wasn't lying, given that she couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded sincere enough. Tsunade felt the sudden urge to ask him to take off his mask, but she knew that he tell her to fuck off.

"We have the right to kill you if you try anything suspicious," Tsunade said, coldly, as she narrowed her eyes at the man. She didn't trust him, but she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

"I know," Naruto answered, calmly. He turned to stare at Kakashi before he jabbed a finger in the older man's direction. "He already told me that you guys would get rid of me if I betray the village."

"Don't be so rude to Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke up, giving Naruto a small glare.

Naruto ignored her. He really didn't feel the need to address her. It would only get him angry.

"Where am I going to stay?" he questioned, opting to change the topic. "I'm going to have to stay here until the war ends. I rather not live on the streets."

Tsunade frowned as she raked her head for a place that the man could reside at until his leaving. She knew that all of the resident homes in Konoha were taken up already, given how bustling the city was. The only place that didn't have a resident was... Naruto's apartment. Her eyes narrowed in thought. Should she allow the man to live in Naruto's old home? Well... there was really no reason not to allow him to stay there.

"There's one apartment that isn't taken," Tsunade spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Sakura knows where it is. She can take you there."

Emerald eyes widened as Tsunade's words registered in her head. Was Tsunade possibly talking about... Naruto's apartment?

"Naruto's apartment?" Ino spoke as she gave Tsunade a quizzical look.

"Yes," Tsunade replied.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at Tsunade with shock etched onto her feminine features. "He's not going to live in Naruto's apartment! I won't allow it!"

_'My apartment...?'_ Naruto stared at Sakura as if she had gone mad. Why couldn't he live in his old apartment? Why in the world was she so against him living there?

"Why not?" Naruto spoke up, expressing his thoughts. "It's just an apartment."

"I won't let you anywhere near his home," Sakura hissed in reply. "I won't let a murderer like you live in his home!"

"It's just a stupid apartment," Naruto snapped as he glared at her. "It's not like I'm going to do anything to the stupid place."

Kakashi blinked. Were they really arguing over an apartment?

"I won't let you near his home," Sakura snapped back. "I won't let someone like you in his home. It's his home and not yours! You don't deserve to live there!"

Ino gave a loud groan in blatant irritation. Will they ever stop fighting? She didn't even know why Sakura seemed to hate the Kitsune Shadow so much. He didn't seem to be that bad a dude.

"Well, why offer the place if someone's living there?" Naruto questioned with a shake of his head. He was unable to decipher Sakura's outburst. What was going on in that big head of hers?

Silence. No one answered for the longest time until Kakashi decided to finally speak up.

"The resident of the apartment is dead," Kakashi answered, in an even voice. His gray eyes darkened as his brow furrowed.

Sakura clenched her fists but didn't say anything.

Ino gave a glare to the pinkette, knowing the exact reason as to why Naruto was dead. Sakura's fault. It was all her fault!

"If the resident is dead then why can't I fucking live there?" Naruto asked, trying his hardest to sound annoyed.

"Because..." Sakura trailed off as she regarded him with a cold, dark look. Her emerald eyes gleamed with anger... and sorrow? "I don't want a murderer living in there. Naruto... He was the hero of Konoha. I don't want a murderer like you dirtying up the place where he had lived for all his life."

_'She doesn't want me living there because she thinks that I'll fuck up the place...? What?'_ Naruto felt beyond shocked. Sakura really said that? It wasn't long before his shock morphed into anger. She thought of him as a fucking hero?! Ha! She was probably acting so she wouldn't look like a heartless bitch in front of Tsunade, Kakashi, and Ino.

"Where else can he stay then, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, giving Sakura an irritated look. There was no where else in the village where the Kitsune Shadow could reside except for Naruto's apartment.

Sakura gave a small frown as she put a hand to her chin in thought. Where else could the man live? Her eyes widened when a light bulb flashed in her head. The man could live in the Uchiha compounds! No one was living there, except Sasuke. It was perfect.

"The Uchiha compounds," Sakura said. She turned to give Naruto a dark look before saying, "He can live there."

Tsunade slowly nodded in agreement. She had completely forgotten about the place, given that it had been deserted for so long. Well, kind of. Sasuke lived there, but he was the only one.

With a slight frown, Tsunade ran the thought through her head. The Kitsune Shadow could live there, but what about the Uchiha? She knew that Sasuke wasn't the best of people to live with. Not only was the Uchiha cold and heartless, he was violent too. His chakra was blocked though, so she doubted that he could really do any damage if he wanted to. There was a good chance that the Kitsune Shadow would kill Sasuke too, given that the man didn't seem to have that great of a temper.

Tsunade hated the Uchiha. She wanted him to die, but she knew that Sakura and Naruto, if he was still alive, both would object. It would be perfect if Sasuke's death was on "accident".

"Kitsune Shadow, you'll be living in the Uchiha compounds then," Tsunade announced with a smirk.

_'Sasuke's old home...?'_ Naruto blinked in confusion. He was going to live in the very place where the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered by Itachi, years ago?

"Whatever," Naruto replied, feeling that it was time to leave. He felt suffocated in this place, given that he had the four staring at him and regarding him with calculating looks. "As long as I'm not out on the streets."

Tsunade grabbed a bottle of sake from a cabinet inside her desk. She popped it open before saying, "It's settled then. Sakura, take him to the Uchiha compounds. Kakashi, stay here. Ino, you can go home."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered.

"Alright, see you guys!" Ino gave a wave before she exited the room through the window. She was relieved to finally be away from Sakura.

Sakura inwardly sighed. She had to be the one to deal with this man? Why couldn't Ino do it? The blonde-haired girl knew Sasuke's home too.

"Let's go," she said with a sigh as she motioned for him to follow her. "Let's get this over with..."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the bustling, afternoon streets of the village.<p>

He smiled as he saw small children playing around with one another. They looked so happy and carefree... He wished that he could look like that. He wished that he could go back to being a naive child. His days were a lot simpler back then.

He kept on walking in silence until he felt a small, soft body come in contact with his own.

A little girl had crashed into him.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaks out as she stares at the intimidating man in front of her. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, Piggie! I bet you weigh more than a truck!" another childish voice called out from in front of them.

Naruto saw a bunch of other children laughing and pointing at her. They were making a bunch of remarks about her size and weight.

The small and rather chubby girl began to shiver as large tears slid out of her wide eyes. She put her chubby hands to her ears as she tried to block out their taunting voices.

Anger filled Naruto to the core. Those bullies... He remembered his childhood days when he, himself, had been a victim to bullying and exclusion. He wasn't going to stand around when someone was being treated like that. He had to do something.

"Stop talking bad about her," Naruto hissed as he stepped over to the group of laughing children.

"What are you going to do about it?" the tallest boy asked as he stuck a tongue out at Naruto. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto questioned as he focused his chakra outwards to appear threatening. The area around him dropped in temperature.

The boy and his posse backed up slowly as they felt the cold, threatening chakra seep into their pores.

"Don't you dare do anything," Naruto hissed again. "If I hear from her that you're still bullying her, then... there will be consequences."

The boy slowly nodded before he turned to his friends and whispered, "Whatever, let's just go..."

Naruto gave a small sigh as he stepped over to the small girl, who was staring at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"They won't be bothering you anymore," Naruto said as he bent down to ruffle her hair blonde locks. He gave a small smile under his mask. "What's your name?"

"H-Hanako," the girl answered, softly.

"That's a beautiful name," Naruto replied giving a small chuckle. "And you're beautiful. Don't let those other people get to you."

The girl's eyes brighten when she heard Naruto call her beautiful. Her face flushed and she gave him a smile. "T-Thank you m-mister!"

"You're welcome," Naruto answered, feeling his cerulean blue eyes soften at the little girl's smile. "If they ever try to hurt you again... then find me. I won't allow them to do this."

Hanako gave a nod in reply. "O-Okay. Thank you..."

Sakura stared in shock as the whole thing unfolded in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Kitsune Shadow... was sticking up for someone else? She had always believed that he was a heartless asshole who would laugh in the face of the weak. That was what all the rumors said, and that was also the way he had acted the first time she had met him back in Suna.

_'Maybe, I'm wrong about him...'_ She blinked, feeling her heart start to beat faster in her chest. A warm feeling spread through her body, and the next thing she knew, she was smiling.

"Stop smiling, pinkie," Naruto said as he stepped towards her. "It's creepy."

Sakura gave a small sigh in response before she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Help the little girl?" Naruto asked.

The pink-haired girl nodded.

"Well, why not?" Naruto questioned as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"You don't seem like that type of person," she admitted. "My first impression of you was that you're an asshole who kills for fun."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "And I thought of you as an annoying bitch. I was right."

"Just answer the question." Sakura gave him a weak glare.

"I don't like people who hurt others for no reason," Naruto admitted, feeling a sudden urge to tell the truth. "I was bullied in the past, so I know how it feels like to be... abused like that. She didn't deserve it. They were picking on her because of her looks. It disgusted me."

"You were bullied?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You don't seem like you would be bullied. You seem like a bully. You're an assassin, after all."

"I don't kill innocents," Naruto stated. "No matter what the rumors say. I only target rogue nin."

"Really?" She asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"I may have killed a few on accident," Naruto admitted. "More or less, it was because of the rogue nin. I don't kill for fun, you know."

In all honesty, Naruto didn't even know why he was telling this to her.

"Oh..." Sakura trailed off. She started to feel guilty about judging him so badly, and she had the sudden urge to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry for insulting you when I first met you in Konoha," Sakura muttered as she trained her emerald eyes on the dirty floor.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. Not like I care."

Sakura gave him a small smile but didn't say anything.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Neither of the two wanted to say anything. Naruto still hated Sakura, and he really didn't want to talk to her anymore than necessary, while Sakura didn't know what to say.

They soon arrived at the Uchiha compounds, and Sakura told him to go to any one of the rooms. She then left without another word.

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped inside the Uchiha compounds. He stared around, fascinated. It was the first time he had ever entered the place, after all.<p>

The entire place looked spotless and pristine. Not one thing was out of place, and there was no dust or trash anywhere. To say the least, Naruto felt shocked. Wasn't this place supposed to be deserted?

Naruto made his way into the first room he saw. He didn't feel like exploring the rest of the place because, in all honesty, he felt a bit creeped out. The massacre had taken place in this building, after all. He didn't want to accidentally find a dead body in the place. He doubted that there were any, but still.

He plopped down onto the bed and gave a tired sigh. He wanted to sleep, but first he needed a shower.

He felt filthy and sweaty, given that the weather wasn't so nice on him on the way back to Konoha. It was burning hot, and Naruto had been covered in dark clothing. As of a result, he was drenched in sweat when he finally got to the front gates. He knew that he was in dire need of a shower.

Naruto took off his dark cloak and threw it onto the bed. He then slipped the fox mask off of his face and threw it down onto the bed, on top of the cloak. He could always wash the mask after he finished taking a shower.

He entered the bathroom and stripped out of his dark clothing. He wrinkled his nose as he stared at what he wore. He only wore black nowadays. Naruto couldn't even remember the last time he had worn orange.

Throwing his dark clothing into the shower, Naruto took to staring at himself in the mirror.

He saw spiky blonde hair that framed his face the same way his father's hair had. He saw cerulean-blue eyes staring back at him and three whisker lines on each of the tanned cheeks. Naruto knew that he looked the same as he had two years ago, albeit now a bit more mature and handsome.

He hated his looks. Nearly all his characteristics made him pop out in a crowd. His blonde hair, his piercing blue eyes, and most of all, his whisker marks. It was near impossible to be discreet with his bright looks.

"Henge no jutsu!" Naruto muttered as he pressed his finger together to form the sufficient hand seals needed for the E-ranked technique.

After the smoke cleared, Naruto opened his eyes. He stared at his new, transformed self in the mirror. Spiky, blonde hair had been replaced with dark locks that had a windswept look to them. Cerulean-blue orbs changed into a chocolate brown color. His skin tone lightened, and the whisker marks disappeared from his cheeks. He also looked as if he was twenty-three years old instead of eighteen.

_'There.'_ Naruto gave a bitter smile as he looked himself over in the mirror one more time. The henge would suffice, but Naruto knew that he would still be wearing his mask most of the time.

He then entered the shower and turned the spray on, waiting as the cool water gradually heated up.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open as bright sunlight hit him right in the face.<p>

He gave a silent groan as he rubbed at his groggy eyes. He sat up and cracked his stiff back.

_'I fell asleep...?'_ Sasuke ran a hand through his ebony locks as he stood up. His throat was parched, and he wanted something to drink.

He stepped out of his room and made his way towards the kitchen.

As he walked through the empty halls of the near-deserted compound, he heard a noise that sounded like the shower spray. The shower was turned on? What the hell...? Was that just his imagination? No one else lived in this place besides him, after all.

He made his way towards the noise. He found the room in which the sound was emitting from and entered. It was one of the front rooms in the entire place, and the very room that his parents had lived in.

The bathroom door was locked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Was someone in here? Why would someone even be in here?

He was about to knock the door open when something caught his eye. He saw the shining gleam of metal.

_'A cloak, a Kitsune mask, and a...'_ Sasuke's onyx eyes widened as he saw the frog wallet laying innocently in one of the pockets of the cloak. So... the bit of metal on the wallet was the thing that had shined and caught his attention.

He grabbed the wallet and stared it over. It looked so much like Naruto's old wallet. Every detail on the frog was the same, except that it seemed to a bit more worn-down. Sasuke was pretty certain that this was Naruto's wallet.

Where had this person gotten the wallet then? Naruto always kept the thing with him. Plus, Naruto was dead! There should be no reason why someone had his wallet.

_'What the hell? Could this really be the moron's wallet...?'_

Sasuke flipped it over, remembering that Naruto had written his name on the underside of the frog. Sure enough, there were big letters spelling out the idiot's name.

He felt nothing but shock. This... This was Naruto's wallet.

* * *

><p>Naruto dried his dark hair and his wet body before he wrapped the towel around his waist. He then unlocked the door and stepped into the room.<p>

Chocolate-brown eyes widened as Naruto realized that he wasn't the only person standing in the room.

_'Sasuke...?'_ His eyes widened even further. Was that Sasuke... standing there? The duck butt and the lean figure made it obvious that it was the Uchiha. But how? Wasn't he supposed to be dead...?

The said Uchiha turned his head around, keeping his back to Naruto, and narrowed his onyx eyes.

Naruto swore that his heart stopped beating for a second. Sasuke...

Sasuke was alive. He wasn't dead! Relief flooded Naruto before he realized the intensity of his situation. Fuck. This meant that he had to live with Sasuke, which meant that there a higher chance that he would be found out.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, coldly. "What are you doing in my home?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes back, ignoring the pounding in his chest. He was glad that he had thought to henge before he had showered.

"I was assigned to live here," he stated.

"By whom?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his grip on the frog wallet. He kept his back to man, concealing the wallet from view.

"The Hokage," Naruto answered, evenly.

It was silent for a few seconds afterwards. Naruto kept his gaze firmly locked on the Uchiha, and Sasuke kept to staring at the frog wallet in his hand.

"Why do you have his wallet?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke turned around, and almost immediately, Naruto knew what he was talking about it.

The raven was holding his frog wallet, or Gama-chan as Naruto liked to call it. In Uchiha's hands was the very wallet that Naruto had since his childhood. He always knew that he should have thrown it away, but he never had the heart to. It was the last piece of Konoha that he had. He had lost his orange tracksuit long ago, given that it had been shredded during a battle against a rogue shinobi.

_'Fuck...' _Naruto narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes in mute anger.

At this very moment, Naruto knew that he was royally screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 10-<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **Haha, cliffhanger no jutsu! Naruto's been caught! Will he be found out or will something else happen? Oh, if you've already read the original, then you'll already know what's coming next for Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Lies<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes further as he waited for the brunet-haired man to answer his question. He tightened his grip on the frog wallet in his hands as if he was afraid that if he let it go, it would disappear right in front of his eyes. After all, the wallet was the only piece of the blonde idiot that he had left.<p>

"Well? Why do you have it?" Sasuke questioned, coldly. He forced himself to keep his voice as cold and emotionless as he could, even if he was brimming with unseen anger on the inside. He wasn't about to let his mask slip, no matter how much he wanted to.

_'Fuck... What do I say?' _Naruto stood as stiff as a board. He didn't know how to answer Sasuke's question without revealing who he was. Fuck... Things weren't supposed to go like this. He wasn't supposed to be found out this soon.

"Tell me why you have his wallet," Sasuke hissed, feeling his patience start to snap. It was a simple question, so why did the man seen to be so stumped? Was the man that stupid to not understand what he was asking?

"I have the wallet because..." Naruto trailed off as he narrowed his eyes in thought, scrambling to fabricate an excuse. He had to make up some type of lie or else he was royally fucked. He really didn't want Sasuke to know that he was alive and well.

Judging from the Uchiha's reaction, Naruto could safely guess that Sasuke knew him to be dead. So... how could he use that to his advantage?

_'Didn't Gaara sent them a message about how I was 'murdered'...?'_ Naruto's chocolate-brown eyes widened as he got an idea that could possibly save him from getting found out. It would also allow him to see how much Sasuke cared about him... or how much the Uchiha didn't care.

"I took it from this guy," Naruto replied as he gave a forced smirk.

Sasuke stared at the frog wallet in his hands before giving the man a slightly confused look.

"Why in the world take something like this?" Sasuke asked as he turned the wallet over. He saw all the tiny rips that marred the smooth, green fabric. It was an old, worn-down wallet that seemed as if it would rip any second. Why the hell would the man take something like this? Was he too damn cheap to buy his own wallet? Sasuke felt as if something was wrong here.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I needed supplies, so I killed the guy and took his wallet. There was a lot of money in there, so I figured, why the hell not? I was going to get rid of it, but it grew on me."

Onyx eyes widened by a fraction. The man killed Naruto and took his wallet...? What did that even mean? As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had died because of his sword, and not by anyone else's actions.

"Who did you kill?" Sasuke asked as he gave the man a dark look. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I don't know who I killed," Naruto answered, casually. He gave a smirk before saying, "He was a moron though. It got on my nerves."

_'A moron...?'_ Sasuke felt absolutely confused. There was no way that it could be Naruto. He was the one that had killed the blonde.

"He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and these weird marks on his cheeks. He also wore some weird orange and black tracksuit or something along the lines of that," Naruto continued.

"Hn. There's no damn way that you killed him," Sasuke hissed, not buying any of the man's words. "I was the one who had killed him."

_'He really thinks that he was the one who had killed me? He probably doesn't know that Sakura ran me out of the village then.' _Naruto inwardly laughed. Of course Sasuke wouldn't know. No one would have told him, and he was sure that Sakura didn't want to seem like a huge bitch in front of her crush.

"Really now?" Naruto questioned as he gave Sasuke a nonchalant look. "Then why do I know... this?"

Naruto knew it was a risky idea to show Sasuke the Rasengan, but at the same time, it was a sure thing that the Uchiha would believe him afterwards. After all, only five people, including himself, knew how to use the Rasengan, and four of the five are supposed to be dead.

He opened his right palm and focused his chakra to his hand. A ball of bright, blue energy swirled in his palm as he held it out to show the Uchiha.

_'How...? There's no way he could know that move, unless...'_ Sasuke felt his heart begin to beat in his chest as he dug his nails into the wallet, tearing through the thin fabric. He still kept his expression emotionless and cold though. There was absolutely no reason for him to reveal his true feelings of shock and disbelief to the other man.

"How do you know that move?" he questioned, refusing to believe that Naruto hadn't died by his hands. He had always believed that he was the one that had killed Naruto. It was all his damn fault that the idiot died. It was no one else's fault but his.

"I stole it from the guy," Naruto lied, smoothly. He watched as Sasuke's onyx eyes widened by a tiny fraction and as his posture stiffened. "He was practicing it, and it seemed to be a nice move that I could use."

"Hn. There's no way you could have copied a move unless he showed you," Sasuke stated. "Only people with the Sharingan-"

"It was an easy move to copy," Naruto cut in, inwardly rolling his eyes at the mention of the Sharingan.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes in suspicion. "How then? How did you kill him. Someone like you would be no-"

"He was weak," Naruto answered with a fake tone of arrogance. "The guy was probably as strong as a fucking rock. He didn't even seem like he was fighting back either."

_'That's not the Naruto that I know...'_ Sasuke gave a small frown. There was no damn way that any of this was true. Even if the man had Naruto's wallet and knew the Rasengan, Sasuke still refused to believe that Naruto had been murdered. The idiot... He would fight and live. Naruto was never one to die without fighting back. The idiot was too stubborn for that.

"Where, and when did you kill him?" Sasuke asked, trying to reassure himself that none of this was true. It couldn't be. All of this was just some made-up story.

"Near Sunagakure," Naruto answered, smoothly, as he watched Sasuke for any sign of emotion. "I killed him a year and a half ago. He..."

Naruto decided it be a prime time to show how he had really "died". He began to speak before Sasuke could properly formulate an answer.

"He was a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. He did attempt to fight back, but he did little no damage to me. He was as strong as a four year old. It was laughable really," Naruto said with a smug tone of voice.

He needed to see how much Sasuke cared about him. Naruto knew that it was stupid idea to announce that he had murdered himself, but he didn't care. The question of how much Sasuke cared about him had been plaguing him since the Uchiha's leaving to Orochimaru, and now, Naruto was finally going to get his answer.

"He was annoying. I found him all alone, and I found it to be a perfect chance for me to let my frustration out. I hadn't killed anyone for a month anyways. I was dying for some blood." Naruto gave a feral grin as he felt his heart begin to beat faster in his chest. "I killed him slowly. It took me nearly a week to finish him up. He was resilient, I'll give you that. I stabbed him, mutilated him, broke his bones, yet he still managed to live. I tortured him with everything I had, and yet he was still conscious. I stabbed him multiple times. I ripped his arms out of their sockets and cut off his legs. I burned them right in front of his eyes as he screamed from the agony... It brought me so much pleasure to see him cry and beg like that."

Naruto laughed as he felt adrenaline course through his veins. "He didn't even try to fight back anymore when I was torturing him half to death. He took it without any words, just with screams and begs. Of course, we were alone the entire time. No one was there to help him. After all, who would willingly stay in the desert? It was nice though. I got to do whatever I wanted. It took me so long to finally kill him, but I did. I ended up decapitating him, and that's when he finally died. You should have seen what I've done to his body... It was beautiful. The sand was permanently strained red with his blood."

Naruto ended with a smirk as he stared at Sasuke for any signs of emotion. He got nothing. Sasuke looked as cold and unaffected as before.

"Are you done with talking now?" Sasuke asked, flatly. He felt despair bubble up, but he immediately squashed it down. He wasn't going to show that he cared about Naruto. None at all. Plus, there was even a chance that this was a bunch of lies. There was no way that Naruto could have died like that!

_'Sakura only told me that Naruto died and nothing else...'_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. That was true, as much as he didn't want to admit. Sakura didn't tell him how Naruto had died, just that the idiot had died. There was always a huge chance that Sakura had meant to say that Naruto he been murdered. But, it still made no sense. How could Naruto have been killed that easily? There was no way that was true. Naruto was a fighter. He was a person who never gave up, even if the odds were against him.

"Yeah," Naruto answered as he kept his eyes on Sasuke for any sign of shock or disbelief. Of course, he got nothing. What was he expecting anyways? Sasuke to burst into tears or something? Of course not. The Uchiha didn't care and it was plain as day to see it. Naruto felt disappointment well up inside of him, but he shrugged it off. He always knew that Sasuke didn't care about him. It was evident when the Uchiha had decided to do away with him back at the Valley of the End.

"Good," Sasuke said, coldly. He dropped the frog wallet onto the bed and left the room without another word.

Naruto watched in blatant surprise as Sasuke slammed the door hard enough that it broke off its hinges.

_'Fuck... I think I went a bit overboard on my explanation.'_ Naruto gave a bitter smile as he ran a hand through his dark locks. Whatever... Sasuke didn't care anyways.

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed the front door behind him as he left the Uchiha compounds. He felt his hands ball into fists as his heart pounded heavily against his chest. He stared up at the bright sky for a few seconds before he stepped onto the streets.<p>

He had to find Sakura. She of all people would know if Naruto had really been murdered, since she was the one who had told him that Naruto was dead. If Naruto had really been murdered, then Sasuke would find the Hokage and tell her who the murderer was, given that she probably had no clue. Sasuke knew for a fact that she felt strongly for Naruto, and he also knew that she wouldn't hesitate to get rid of the killer if she finally found out who had killed the blonde.

Sasuke broke into a run, deciding that walking would take way too long. He ran through the streets, uncaring about the questioning glances that were thrown his way by the villagers.

He finally made it to Sakura's home after a few minutes of non-stop sprinting. He then stepped over to the front door and knocked a few times, waiting impatiently for either the pink-haired girl or her parents to answer.

The door swung open, a few seconds later, and Sasuke was greeted with the sight of a tall man with dull-pink hair styled into a star.

Sakura's father stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before he asked, "How may I help you?"

"I need to find Sakura," Sasuke answered, immediately.

The man narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. What did Sasuke Uchiha want to do with his daughter? Were they dating or something?

"Are you Sakura's boyfriend?" Kizashi asked. He knew that his daughter had an affinity for Sasuke, but he also knew that Sasuke held no feelings for her. As much as he hated it admit, he knew that there was no way that the Uchiha would have been dating his daughter. She would have told him right away if she was. That was just the type of person that Sakura was.

"No," Sasuke answered, flatly. "I just need to talk to her."

Kizashi frowned before he opened the door fully to allow Sasuke to enter.

"She's upstairs in her room," Kizashi said, pointing to the left room at the second floor of the home.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock! Knock!<em>

Sakura blinked in confusion as she put her book down. Her parents were never one to knock on her door like that. Most of the time, they would just enter without a care for her privacy.

"Who is it?" she asked as she stepped off of her bed and towards the door.

"Sasuke," a smooth, masculine voice said.

Emerald eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was here?! What? Why?

"Uh... come in, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, feeling her heart start to pound in her chest.

The door opened and Sasuke stepped into her room. He immediately stared at her with his cold, onyx eyes.

Sakura felt her cheeks start to flush as she stared at him back. It had been over a week since she had last saw him, but he still looked as hot as ever. She inwardly scolded herself for thinking so shallowly of Sasuke, but it was true. Sakura understood that she was only attracted to Sasuke for his good looks and his cool demeanor.

"Sakura. I have a question for you," Sasuke stated, bluntly. He made no move to go to closer to her.

Sakura gave Sasuke a quizzical look in reply. She didn't know how to react to that. He had a question for her...? What kind of question was it? Was there a chance that he was going ask her if she would like to go on a date-

"It's about Naruto," Sasuke clarified before she got the wrong idea.

She inwardly gave a sigh for her stupidity before she decided to speak. "What about Naruto?"

"How did he die?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point.

The pink-haired girl gave a look of pure shock. "What do you mean?"

"How did Naruto die?" Sasuke repeated. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't make me repeat myself."

_'Naruto's death...?'_ Sakura felt her emerald eyes widen with sudden tears as she was reminded of Naruto's untimely death. She remembered seeing his dead, stiff body in that coffin when he was first found to be dead in Suna. She remembered the horror she had felt when she saw that Naruto was no longer living and no longer breathing... all because of her. She remembered the hateful looks that Hinata had given her, and the dark words that the Kazekage had uttered to her.

"I don't want to say," Sakura replied as she trained her emerald eyes onto the floor in an attempt to hide the tears. The last thing that she wanted was to have herself appear weak in front of Sasuke. She knew that he already regarded her as useless and puerile but still. She didn't want him to see her crying... again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. "Tell me."

"No..." Sakura muttered as she stepped over to her bed. She plopped down before crying out, "Leave... please."

"Hn. I'm not going to leave until you tell me how he died," Sasuke said, coldly, as he stared at her in disgust.

Sakura shook her head and buried her face into her shaky hands.

"I'm guessing that he was murdered then," Sasuke said as he turned to leave the room.

"H-How... How did you know?!" Sakura burst out in shock. She stared up at him with wide, tear-stained emerald eyes.

_'So, he was murdered then.'_ Sasuke felt a bitter smile arise on his features before he wiped it off to keep his stoic cool. So... the man wasn't lying to him then. Naruto had really been tortured and murdered.

"He died near Suna, a year and a half ago," Sasuke stated as he watched for Sakura's reaction. He thought back on how the man had detailed Naruto's killing before he began to speak again, "A few of his limbs were ripped off of his body, he had stab wounds everywhere, and his head was decapitated. Is that right?"

Sakura sobbed even harder in reply.

"Is that true?" Sasuke asked, again.

_'How does he know all this? He shouldn't know anything about Naruto's death.'_ Sakura bit her lip as more sobs wracked her thin frame.

"Y-Yes... A-All of that is true," Sakura muttered as she inwardly scolded herself for giving in so easily to Sasuke. She had always been weak whenever he was around.

It was quiet for a few seconds afterwards before Sakura decided to speak up about her thoughts.

"H-How did you know that? N-No one told you a-anything... about Naruto." Sakura gave a small hiccup as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I know who the killer is," Sasuke stated.

"Who?!" Sakura asked, immediately.

"I'm going to Tsunade," Sasuke said, opting to change to subject. He really didn't want her prying for any information, given that he knew that she would bombard him with a bunch of questions that he didn't care enough to answer.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura exclaimed. She had to know who had killed Naruto. The murderer would pay dearly for killing the blonde, and she would make sure that he did.

"Hn. I don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>-End of Chapter 11-<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary- **After realizing Sakura's true feelings towards him, Naruto leaves the village burning with anger and despair. Two years later, Naruto, under the guise of the infamous Kitsune Shadow, returns to Konoha to stop an impending war, and to possibly fall in love in the process? SasuNaru.

**Pairings - **SasuNaru, ShikaIno, minor NaruHina, minor SasuSaku, and minor NaruSaku.

**Rating - **M. Everything I write is M. o 3 o

**Warnings - **Violence, Language, Mild Substance Abuse, Minor Sakura Bashing, and Yaoi.

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Author's Notes - **I'm sorry for the late update! School was being a bit stressful with finals and all. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer than average, this time. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Truths To Be Told<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade watched as Sasuke entered her office with a reluctant Sakura trailing behind him. It was an odd sight. She wasn't referring to Sasuke and Sakura, rather the fact that Sasuke actually left his house. Sasuke never ever left his house.<p>

Kakashi stared over at them with a confused look before he inwardly rolled his eyes. He grabbed his orange book out of his pocket and began reading it, knowing that Sakura wouldn't let him talk until she was gone. He didn't mind though. It was a good thing to be somewhat assertive.

"What are you here for, Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned as she regarded him with a cold, calculating look.

Sasuke glared back.

Sakura stared over at the two before giving a sheepish smile, trying to thaw the ice between them. She knew that Tsunade and Sasuke loathed each other. It wasn't hard to see why. It was all because of Naruto and the village. Tsunade loathed Sasuke for leaving Konoha and betraying Naruto. Sasuke, on the other hand, loathed Tsunade simply because she was the Hokage of the village that he intended to destroy.

They never had a good relationship with one another, and it was clear to see that they would never make nice with each other.

"What are you here for?" Tsunade repeated, trying her hardest to sound as if she was patient with him. In truth, she wasn't. She felt as if she was seconds away from punching his smug face. Just seeing him made her extremely angry.

"I know who killed Naruto," Sasuke stated, bluntly. There was no change in his expression except for the slight glint in his onyx eyes.

Kakashi dropped orange his book onto the floor in shock. He gave a small cough as he stared at Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression. Sasuke... knew the killer? There was no way that was possible.

"Liar," Tsunade snapped, instantaneously.

"I'm not lying," Sasuke said, flatly. "I don't care if you don't believe me. Let the killer live then. It's fine by me."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stood up out of her chair. She stepped over to Sasuke before looking him straight in the eye. From what she could tell, he didn't seem to be lying, but she knew that Sasuke was always good at lying. He was also good at being a emotionless asshole. Well, at least that's what Tsunade and half of the population of Konoha thought.

"Who is it then?" Tsunade asked, warily.

Sakura stared over at Sasuke, waiting feverishly for his answer. She had to know who had killed the blonde.

"The man that you sent to live with me," Sasuke answered.

Emerald eyes widened, and Sakura took a step back. The Kitsune Shadow was the one that had killed Naruto?! Why?! Was that even true?!

"The Kitsune Shadow?" Kakashi questioned as he bent down to pick up his book. He stared over the orange cover before wiping the dust off of it and sliding it back into the front pocket of his pants.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

"Believe it or don't believe it," Sasuke said, coldly.

"How did you even know about Naruto's murder?" Tsunade asked. There was absolutely no way that Sasuke could have known that Naruto had been murdered, given that the Uchiha was stuck in the dungeons. Sakura could have told, but Tsunade doubted it. The girl practically had a mental breakdown every single time Naruto was mentioned.

"He told me," Sasuke answered, easily. "Which brings me to ask, why wasn't he in the village? I was told that Naruto didn't act like his normal annoying self. The man said that the idiot didn't even act as if he wanted to live anymore. There is no way the moron would have acted like that. It didn't even seem like Naruto was on a mission or anything."

Sakura stiffened.

"He was on a mission," Tsunade said, giving a small glare to Sakura. "I sent him, and it was my mistake."

Sasuke didn't buy it, but he didn't press any further. It would just be a waste of his own time.

"I still don't believe you," Tsunade stated, bluntly.

"Are you telling us the truth Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Sasuke.

"Hn. Is there a reason why I would lie?" Sasuke questioned. "Believe it or don't believe it. It doesn't bother me, anyways. If anything, I'm glad that Naruto's dead."

"If you're glad then why would you report the murder then?" Tsunade questioned.

Sasuke didn't feel the need to answer. Well, more like he didn't want to accidentally show that he felt something for Naruto's death. He had to act like he relished in his ex-best friend's death. In truth, he felt out of it. Naruto was dead, and it wasn't his fault. That lifted some of the burden on his shoulders but still. Naruto was dead.

"He's not lying, Hokage-sama," Sakura cut in.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, calmly.

"H-He knew all the details..." Sakura trailed off and tried to calm her breathing. She wouldn't freak out. She was stronger than that.

"He knew that Naruto had been murdered near Suna. He knew that Naruto had been stabbed many times. He knew that Naruto had died by decapitation, and he knew that some of Naruto's limbs had been severed," Sakura said all in one breath. She breathed in again and continued. "Sasuke-kun... I mean Sasuke! Sasuke knew everything about Naruto's death. There was no way that he could have known because none of us had ever told him. He was holed up in prison too. There's no one down there who knows anything about Naruto's death! So, what Sasuke is saying should be true..."

Tsunade pursed her lips. Sakura did have a good argument. It was true that Sasuke couldn't have known, and even if he did, there was no way that he could have known all of the details about Naruto's death.

"Get him here, now," Tsunade hissed out. If the man had really murdered Naruto... then he would pay.

Naruto's death would be avenged, and she would make sure that it did.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared over Gama-chan with a bitter expression on his face. He knew that he should have thrown the frog away a long time ago, even if it was the last piece of Konoha that he had.<p>

Dammit! If only he hadn't been such an idiot! Of course Sasuke wouldn't have died! Sakura would have made sure of it, given that she was pretty close to Tsunade. She was the Hokage's apprentice, after all.

The soft felt of the wallet felt comforting to him. He remembered back in his childhood days that Gama-chan had been his only friend. It was pretty lame, but the frog wallet had always kept him company when he was lonely. He knew that he couldn't throw it away. It was pathetic, and Naruto knew that. He had always been one who was a slave to his own emotions.

Naruto gave a sigh and lay down in bed. He was tired, but he knew that he couldn't sleep. He was still a bit wary of what Sasuke might do to him, if he was unconscious.

_'Sasuke's not going to do anything... He won't bother with me. I'm not worth it him.'_ A bitter smile arose on Naruto's henged features. As much as he hated to admit, Sasuke was always his weak spot. Naruto didn't know the reason why though. Sasuke was his best friend, but at the same time, Sasuke was also his rival. They did have friendship, but it was one-sided most of the time. Sasuke didn't care about Naruto, so why should Naruto care for him?

Naruto shut his eyes and tried his hardest to fall sleep. He almost fell asleep, but the creaking of the door woke him up. He sat up and noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. In front of him was Sasuke and Sakura.

He blinked in confusion. What did those two want?

"You're going to the Hokage's office," Sasuke stated.

Naruto narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"Hn. Her orders," Sasuke answered.

"She wants to speak with you," Sakura said, softly.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura. He was met with disheveled pink hair and tear-stained eyes. Sakura had been crying...?

_'Sasuke made her cry, probably.'_ Naruto inwardly sighed. He wasn't surprised. Sasuke could make anyone cry. Sakura had probably tried to confess to him again, and she probably got rejected... again.

"What does she want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"You should know," Sasuke stated before leaving the room.

_'I should know...?'_ Naruto's eyes widened. Was he possibly referring to the murder...?

Sakura gave him a dark glare before she left the room, following after Sasuke. She didn't utter another word to him.

"Fuck..." Naruto muttered as he stood up and followed after them.

* * *

><p>The room felt as inviting as a freezer. The second Naruto had entered the room, he could have sworn that death was staring him right in the eye. It was as if he wasn't going to leave with room without someone bleeding on the floor. It didn't help that all four of the people in the room were regarding him with cold, disgusted expression. He was being looked at as if he was trash. He was being looked at with hatred, the same hatred that the villagers had held for him, back in his childhood days.<p>

Naruto had a distinct feeling that that something was going to go awry. He knew for a fact that Sasuke had tattled on him, saying that he was the one who had brutally 'murdered' Naruto. It did shock him to know that Sasuke would actually tell on him, but at the same time, what else was there to do? Inwardly, Naruto groaned. He knew he was fucked. Great. Just his luck.

It was entirely his own fault though, and Naruto understood that. He had decided to open his big mouth and spout out a bunch of extreme lies that probably made zero sense. Before, Naruto didn't care about the consequences that would accompany his impulsive actions. He just needed to know if Sasuke still cared for him, for whatever reason unknown to him. Naruto probably still wouldn't have cared lying to Sasuke, if the consequences weren't staring him right in the face right at this moment.

Sakura was glaring at him with blazing emerald eyes that brimmed with pure fury. On the walk to the Hokage Tower, Sakura didn't even spare him a glance, but now, she was staring at him with nothing but pure hatred. Her posture was stiff and her hands were clenched so tightly that he swore blood was seeping through. In all his eighteen years, Naruto had never seen Sakura that angry, not even on the day when she had called him a monster straight to his face.

Kakashi looked angry as well, but Naruto could see the pure regret swirling around in those normally-bored grey orbs. If Naruto still cared about his old teacher, then he would have probably felt some remorse for the man, but he didn't. After all these years, Naruto was still angry with Kakashi. The man was their teacher, yet he taught them nothing of real importance! Kakashi only taught Sasuke, and it was plain as day to see that the man played favorites.

Tsunade looked deathly calm. She was seated in her desk with her hands interlocked. If Naruto hadn't known her any better, he would have thought that she didn't care, but he could clearly feel her honey-brown eyes burning into his skull as she stared at him. She regarded him with a calculating stare that spoke of nothing but hatred. It was as if she thought of him to be lower than trash, and truth to be told, Naruto didn't take offense to that.

Sasuke was the only one in the room who had no expression on his face. His eyes were as cold as ever and his facial expressions were smooth and relaxed. He didn't look angry at all. He looked unaffected by what was going on around him. He didn't even look like he cared about what was going on, which greatly confused Naruto. Why the fuck would Sasuke tattle on him then? Sasuke didn't care... right?

Unless... he actually did. That was preposterous though. Sasuke didn't care about anyone but himself. Naruto had known that for ages now, and he was sure that Sasuke hadn't changed, at all.

Naruto shook his jumpy nerves off. He shouldn't care. They were nothing to him. They had no part in his life anymore, so he shouldn't care about what they think of him. They were all strangers to him! Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, all of them!

Tsunade shut her eyes for a seconds before she breathed in softly. She then opened her eyes and said, "Kakashi, Sakura, and Uchiha. I want you three to leave so I can deal with the... assassin."

She said the last word with a tone of pure disgust.

Sakura was quick to object to Tsunade's orders. There was no way that she was going to allow Tsunade to be left alone with a man as suspicious as the Kitsune Shadow. Even thought Sakura understood that Tsunade would have no trouble protecting herself, it didn't mean that she wanted her to be left alone with him.

"I'm not leaving," Sakura said, firmly. She softened her gaze as she stared at Tsunade and not at Naruto. "I... I want to be sure that he doesn't try anything."

Tsunade shook her head in response before she darkened her gaze in Sakura's direction. The pinkette could clearly see how tired the older woman was. Tsunade's normally fierce, honey-brown eyes looked dulled and bloodshot. It was as if she hadn't had the chance to sleep in weeks.

"We can't refuse Tsunade-sama's orders," Kakashi spoke up. He turned to give Sakura a scolding look before he turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to leave. The two of them left without another word.

Sakura stayed for another few seconds. She gave a small huff in Naruto's direction before she stepped out of the room.

"Close the door," Tsunade commanded.

Naruto gave a frown under the mask but he followed her instructions, none the less. He couldn't have anyone barging in, anyways.

"I guess I'm here to talk to you about that blonde kid," Naruto said, bluntly. He really wanted to get this over with.

"So you admit to killing him?" Tsunade asked. Her tone of voice was soft, but held a sharp edge to it.

Naruto forced himself to laugh. He fake laughed for a good thirty seconds before he said, "Yeah. That's what I'm here for, right?"

Tsunade felt her fists clench in anger. She had a huge urge to murder the bastard, but she had to get some information out of him first.

"Why did you kill him? Was there any motive?" she questioned. There was venom in her voice, and she didn't even attempt to hide it. She wanted the man to know that she hated him. He was nothing but a cold, sadistic murder.

"There was no reason for killing him. I had an urge to murder someone, and he was a pretty easy target," Naruto lied. He knew that he was stuck now. Tsunade knew that he had 'killed' himself, so what was he to do now? She was going to cast him out of Konoha for sure. Maybe she'd try to kill him first. Either way, he was stuck. Curse his big mouth and his stupid emotions.

Tsunade felt her patience snap right when heard his answer. She couldn't believe it. Naruto... Naruto died for no reason?! Naruto died because a psychopath wanted to shed some blood?!

In the next second, Tsunade was out of her seat and right in front of the blonde. She blindly focused all her chakra to her right hand before she punched with all her strength. The man was going to die. He was going to pay for what he done to Naruto. She was going to make sure of it.

Her hand broke through the man's torso, and she silently congratulated herself before the man completely disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

_'A shadow clone?'_ Tsunade felt her eyes widen when cold metal was pressed against her pale neck.

"You can't kill me that easily," Naruto said, smoothly, even if he was feeling the complete opposite on the inside. He tightened his grip on his kunai and pressed it harder against Tsunade's neck. He was careful not to break the delicate skin of her neck though. Naruto wasn't aiming to kill her or hurt her, but rather have her surrender. Tsunade was stubborn though, and Naruto knew that. It might not be so easy to get her to see his side... unless he showed her that he was really Naruto.

"Bastard," Tsunade hissed as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

_'Should I tell her...?'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought. Tsunade was someone that he could trust, right? She would be the only one that would know of him still being alive.

"I'm going to kill you for killing him," she promised. "You'll be begging to die once I'm done with you."

"You're restrained," Naruto pointed out as he pressed the knife deeper into her neck.

"You're going to pay," she said, ignoring his words. The man would pay! It didn't matter if she died doing it. It was all for Naruto's sake.

_'I have to tell her. There's nothing else I can really do now...'_ Naruto inwardly gave a sigh. It was true. He couldn't exactly do anything but reveal who he really was. If he didn't, then Tsunade would be out for his head. It also wouldn't help that he would be kicked out of Konoha. He wanted to protect the village from Orochimaru, and there was no direct way to do that unless he was present in the village. Naruto knew that he had no other choice than to tell her the truth about his identity.

"I have to tell you something," Naruto said. "You have to promise me not to attack though."

Naruto was met with nothing but silence. He took the silence as a hesitant yes and loosened his grip on the kunai. He pulled it away from her neck and was about to speak when she swung at him.

He wasn't ready for this one. Out of sheer reflex, he formed an x with his arms to block the punch from hitting anywhere important. It still didn't mean that the punch didn't do any damage.

Naruto flew back and smashed into her desk. The entire thing exploded from the sheer force of Naruto's body colliding with it. Splinters flew everywhere and some sharp pieces of wood impaled themselves into Naruto's back. He also felt both of the henges dispel from the hit.

He gasped for air and shut his eyes in an attempt to null the pain. It wasn't soon afterwards that he felt a cold hand grip onto his dark clothing, pulling him off of the floor. Naruto knew that he was done for, if Tsunade decided to launch another attack. She had direct aim, and he knew firsthand how strong the woman was. With only her pinkie finger, she could completely crack floor into two.

"Any last words?" Tsunade asked, coldly. She balled her fist back, ready to brutally kill the man. It was the least that he deserved, anyways.

Cerulean-blue eyes met honey-brown ones, and Tsunade faltered in her punch. Those eyes... They looked so much... like Naruto's eyes. Was the man mocking Naruto?!

"Tsunade," Naruto coughed out as he gave a wince. "Listen to me... please."

"You're mocking him!" Tsunade hissed out, her eyes darkening with sorrow. She still made no move to hit him. Her fist was only a few inches from his masked face. Any second now, she could kill him, and this time, for sure. She was sure that this wasn't a clone.

"I'm not mocking him!" Naruto snapped back. "What would I gain from pretending to be Naruto?!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "You think that I'm weak enough to fall for your fakery. That's why you'll pretend to be Naruto. You're trying to fool me into thinking that Naruto is alive when he's really dead. You killed him. You stole his life from him! You disgusting-"

"I am alive!" Naruto cut in, desperately. "I've been-"

"Liar!" Tsunade roared.

"Why else would I have told you that I killed Naruto?! Why else would I know all the details about his death?! Why else would Gaara know me?! Huh?!" Naruto shot back. "I am Naruto! I can give you all the proof you need! I am Naruto, baa-chan!"

Tsunade froze at the sound of the nickname. Could it possibly...? She felt a bit of hope rise up, but she immediately squashed it down. No. There was no way that any of this was true, but at the same time, it couldn't hurt to ask for proof.

She unclenched her fist and instead grabbed at Naruto's mask. She pulled it off and then pulled off his hood.

Honey-brown eyes widened in shock. Right in front of her eyes... was Naruto. His blonde hair was as spiky as ever, and his eyes as blue as the never-ending sky. His skin was still a smooth tanned color and the familiar whisker marks were on each of his cheeks. Naruto looked the same as ever, albeit more mature and less childish. It was a surprising sight, and Tsunade felt hope. Maybe it really was Naruto.

"If you're really Naruto." Tsunade loosened her grip on Naruto's dark top. "Then tell me. What was your motive in leaving? Why did you pretend to... kill yourself?"

Naruto gave a wince as he felt more splinters dig into his back when he released back onto the floor. He could already feel blood running down his back, and the bones in his arms stir. He was sure that they were broken, but that was the least of his worries.

"I left... because of Sakura," Naruto admitted, after a moment's silence. "I left because of what she said to me. I'm sure that you know that already..."

"She called you a monster," Tsunade stated, bluntly.

Naruto nodded in response before he said, "It didn't help that Sasuke told me that he didn't care about our friendship anymore. I mean, I've known for the longest time that he didn't care, but when he really said it to my face... it hurt. It didn't help that he was in a coma afterwards, because of me. My Rasenshuriken was at fault. I felt guilty. I felt hurt. Sakura's words combined with knowing that Sasuke might never recover because of me was why I left. I couldn't stomach being in the village any longer."

Tsunade gave a wary nod.

"For the second question..." Naruto gave a small frown. He wanted to lie to Tsunade, but he knew that lying would do nothing good for him in his current situation. So, he decided to just admit everything. It wasn't as if Tsunade was going to blurt it out to the entire village... right?

"I kind of pretended to kill myself because I wanted to get you off of my back. I left the village because I didn't want to come back and relive nightmares. I wanted to be free. I didn't want to go back into the cage that I was stuck in. It was a few months in and you were still trying to search for me. It was a bit heartwarming to know that you still cared for me that much, but at the same time, I wanted all of that to end."

Honey-brown eyes softened as the blonde woman stared at the whiskered blonde in front of her.

"I used a clone for the killing, and I had Gaara help me with the murder. He was the one who had wrote you the letter alerting you of the finding of my corpse. Without him, I couldn't have pulled through with it." Naruto finished with a small laugh.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said, softly. She felt as if his words were genuine and that he really was Naruto. All the things he said did make sense, after all. "You... You shouldn't have left."

Naruto blinked before he gave Tsunade a small, bitter smile. "I don't regret my choice in leaving, but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss Konoha."

He ran a stiff hand through his damp, blonde locks. "So, I got Gaara to send you guys another letter. I heard that Orochimaru was back, and the snake... I don't want him anywhere near Konoha. I'm going to fight for Konoha, and make sure that snake stays dead. I don't want..."

Naruto trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Tsunade nodded before she stared him over, and noticed the multiple injuries that she had caused on his body. She felt guilt hit her like a truck.

"Let me heal you," Tsunade said as she motioned for him to step closer.

Naruto obliged, and she grabbed at his arms. She felt around softly, noticing that the bones in his arms were in fact broken. A frown marred her lovely features as she focused her remaining chakra to heal the blonde.

"Thanks, I guess?" Naruto muttered as he felt the bones gradually mend themselves.

Tsunade nodded and spend the next few minutes mending Naruto's broken arms.

"Done," she announced.

Naruto nodded and shook them around a bit. They seemed to be fine now, if not a bit sore. He could deal with it though. It wasn't anything that terrible. He had endured way worse.

"Is your back okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Just a few splinters from the wood," Naruto answered. "It's nothing bad."

"Are you sure?" She stares at him with a wary expression.

"I'm sure," Naruto said as he grabbed his mask and slid it back onto his face. "Well, I guess I'm going to go now... Uh, baa-chan. Can I get you to promise me something?"

"What is it, brat?" Tsunade said, giving Naruto a knowing look. She already knew what he was going to ask her.

"Can you please not tell anyone who I am?" he asked. "I... don't want to be figured out so soon."

"Are you ever going to tell everyone that you're Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shrugged. "No idea. I... I'll see. It's just that as of right now, I don't want to be found out."

Tsunade nodded. She wasn't going to force him to reveal himself if he wasn't ready yet. It would be plain cruel if she were to tell everyone that he was actually alive all this time. Not to mention that Naruto would hate her afterwards.

"I respect your opinion. I won't tell anyone, alright?"

"Thanks."

Naruto was just about to leave when he felt a pair of arms wrap him into an embrace. He froze from the sudden contact but immediately relaxed and hugged Tsunade back. In truth, he missed her. She was like the family that he never had. Especially since Jiraiya... was no longer around.

"I missed you, brat," Tsunade muttered.

A sad smile adorned Naruto's tanned features. "I missed you too... baa-chan."

* * *

><p>Kabuto grabbed a syringe from a dirty cabinet and quickly drained it of its contents. He then grabbed the bowl of bronze liquid from beside him and sucked some of it up into the syringe.<p>

He was testing. He was trying to find the best way to revive dead shinobi in order for them to have a chance to win against Konoha. There were barely any prisoners in Sound, and the ones that were there weren't in tip top shape. Because of that, Kabuto had decided to raise an army of undead shinobi to fight against Konohagakure.

Orochimaru still wanted power. Kabuto knew that, and he also knew that it was his duty to fulfill what Orochimaru wanted him to do. Along with Orochimaru, he was going to destroy Konoha. He was going to see the village burn, and he would relish every single second of it. Konoha deserved a lot more, but Kabuto would take what he could get. But before all of that, he had to pay a visit to Sasuke. After all, the Uchiha was probably stuck in a cell, begging to leave the horrid place.

There was no way that Sasuke would side with Konoha. Sasuke was on Orochimaru's side, for sure. Well at least, that's what Kabuto hoped.

Kabuto set the syringe down before giving a big, shark-like smirk. Sasuke was going to be theirs. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Of Chapter 12-<strong>


End file.
